Poder Paralelo
by Jade Miranda
Summary: Tóquio é dominada pelos centros de poder, onde as aparências enganam. Vidas que circulam entre a lei e a criminalidade. Um dia você manda, no outro obedece. Mostrando que as coisas sempre podem mudar.
1. Prólogo

**N/a: Hey, gente! :D Sim, finalmente eu vou postar a fic de Naruto que tanto atormenta minha mente. Acho que já tinha comentado sobre essa idéia que eu tive em algum lugar por aqui. Vai ser uma UA, então vamos aos pequenos avisos, ok? ^^ **

**Avisos!**

**-Os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem, bem que eu queria - ia roubar o Gaara, o Neji delícia e o Itachi pra mim *-* - eles pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-Quanto a classificação será T se for preciso mudar, ela será mudada, mas acho que essa vai ser o suficiente.**

**-Não tem dias certos de postagem, ok? também porque ela não está terminada e vai depender do meu tempo e da minha imaginação.**

**-Bem, eu resolvi modificar a personalidade de alguns personagens, mas a principal e mais forte mudança de personalidade será a da Hinata (estou um pouco receosa quanto a aceitação dos leitores a esse detalhe, mas vou arriscar.) Essa mudança já é percebida no prólogo e será explicada no decorrer da história.**

**É a segunda fic de Naruto que eu vou postar aqui, então lá vamos nós!**

**Prólogo**

Eram duas da manhã. Os leves passos continuavam a perambular pelo aposento – um extenso corredor com linhas metálicas que, ao menor toque, despertaria o alarme máximo de segurança.

Os seguranças estavam fazendo a ronda da noite. O prédio era luxuoso, tanto no interior como no exterior. Seu sistema de segurança era de última geração, com todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis de proteção.

Mas nada disso passava despercebido pelos ágeis olhos verdes da mercenária de cabelos róseos.

•••

A rua estava vazia. Um carro se encontrava no fim da rua, numa distância calculada do ostentoso prédio. Os olhos perolados da morena sentada no banco da frente estavam analisando as unhas vermelhas impecavelmente feitas, contrastando com a pele alva, enquanto esperava o sinal no pequeno aparelho localizado no painel do luxuoso veículo.

Por fora, um automóvel majestoso feito para pessoas de posses. Por dentro, totalmente modificado para o trabalho delas.

A porta do carro foi aberta por uma loira de porte altivo, corpo escultural e sorriso falsamente angelical.

-Ela ainda está lá dentro?

A morena de olhos perolados riscou um sorriso nos lábios, jogando os cabelos negro-azulados para trás num gesto charmoso.

-Onde você estava, Temari? – a mulher quis saber, desconfiada.

A loira que atendia pelo nome de Sabaku no Temari colocou os braços atrás do pescoço, displicente. Com um sorriso felino estalou a língua com divertimento.

-Apenas me divertindo.

-Não andou matando alguém, eu espero. – Hinata riu com zombaria.

A loira abriu um dos vários compartimentos do veículo, onde ficavam guardadas as bebidas. Pegou uma garrafa de tequila e virou em um só gole.

•••

O aparelho celular tocava insistentemente em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Tateando a cama com sonolência a mulher de cabelos loiros resmungou impaciente.

-Espero que seja importante. – a estonteante loira reclamou com um bocejo.

A voz suave do outro lado da linha parecia achar graça no péssimo humor da mulher.

-Isso não foi nada elegante. – a mulher provocou.

-Que inferno! – ela bufou caminhando enrolada no lençol, mirando sua imagem ligeiramente descabelada no espelho. - Vocês não podiam roubar essa joalheria um pouco mais cedo?

Ino apenas ouviu uma leve risada do outro lado da linha, e em seguida desligou o aparelho.

-Eu te odeio, Tenten.

•••

**E ai o que acharam? o próximo capítulo ainda está em andamento então até lá, pessoal o/**

**Reviews ? *-* ****Beijos, Jade ;***


	2. Associações

**Cap. 1 – Associações.**

A Ferrari vermelha chamava atenção de todos na extensa avenida. Assim como a loira que o dirigia. Alta e de curvas acentuadas, os cabelos lisos caiam como uma cascata até o meio de suas costas, realçando a bela íris de seus olhos azuis, agora escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos de sol.

Já se passavam das dez da manhã. O escritório de Advocacia ficava localizado no centro de Tóquio. Onde os centros empresariais e as mansões de luxo sobrepujavam.

Assim que chegou a portaria do edifício deu um pequeno sorriso para o segurança que ligeiramente abobalhado permitiu sua entrada. Ela era autorizada a ir aquele lugar a hora que desejasse.

Caminhando pelo Hall de entrada, os sensores da porta automática foram ativados. A loira deslizou pela recepção elevando os óculos acima de sua cabeça. Com um pequeno espelho de bolso analisou sua maquiagem e retocou o batom, realçando os lábios.

Ao bipe do elevador deparou-se com um extenso corredor ricamente decorado com obras de arte e detalhes levemente aconchegantes.

Seguindo pela direita, visualizou uma moça pequenina, de olhar amedrontado, mas que, ao fitá-la, seu olhar foi de admiração, ao contrário da segunda secretária, que ao perceber a presença da mulher, empinou o nariz e formalmente falou:

-Vou anunciá-la, senhora Yamanaka.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Karin, sabe que não preciso ser anunciada.

A jovem ruiva ia replicar quando Ino com um pequeno sorriso prosseguiu:

-E não sou senhora, querida, sou senhorita. – dizendo isso, abriu a porta do escritório de Hatake Kakashi. Um dos melhores advogados do Japão. E, na opinião da loira, um dos homens mais sedutores da cidade.

-Adoro pontualidade em uma mulher. – uma voz firme e envolvente ecoou na sala.

-Você adora qualquer coisa relacionada a um par de pernas femininas, Kakashi. – Ino sentou na cadeira cruzando as pernas, sabendo que os olhos ágeis do homem a sua frente analisavam cada parte da sua pele exposta.

O advogado em resposta a afirmação da mulher riscou um riso malicioso nos lábios.

Sendo direta ao assunto, questionou:

-E qual é o trabalho, Kakashi?

•••

O movimento estava intenso pela manhã. Não paravam de chegar acidentados ao hospital do centro de Tóquio. A jovem Haruno estava se perguntando o que poderia está acontecendo na cidade. Parecia que todo mundo tinha resolvido passar o dia no hospital.

-A cirurgia ocorreu como prevíamos, Senhora Masaki. – Sakura sorriu confiante para sua paciente.

A senhora que aparentava ter seus sessenta anos, riscou um leve sorriso de conforto. Fechou os olhos vagarosamente, murmurando sonolenta.

-Graças ao meu bom Deus e a senhorita.

-Não fiz nada demais – a jovem médica sorriu novamente – somente o meu dever. Agora é melhor a senhora descansar, para logo ter alta e voltar para sua casa.

-É o que mais desejo, Doutora. Que Deus lhe abençoe.

Sakura não disse nada. Apenas saiu e fechou a porta deixando a velha mulher dormir.

"Não sei se com a vida que tenho mereço toda a benção de Deus, senhora Masaki."

•••

O que ela gostava mesmo era causar. E quando resolvia fazê-lo, era com estilo.

O balanço dos cabelos loiros chamava a atenção de muitos presentes. Alguns homens, por sua falta de discrição, recebiam beliscões das noivas, esposas e namoradas.

Temari trajava um maiô verde com detalhes prateados, a peça deixava uma parte da barriga à mostra e as costas eram totalmente descobertas. A saída era branca, da mesma cor da sandália rasteira.

A loira caminhou até uma das cadeiras de sol, e colocou por cima de uma mesinha sua bolsa e seu chapéu.

Acomodou-se na cadeira reclinável, em seguida abaixou levemente os óculos de sol para ver a piscina. Percebeu que um grupo de rapazes a analisava. Já imaginava os comentários. Riu internamente. Adorava o efeito que suas belas pernas causavam, era divertido. Tanto na rua, como na empresa onde era dona.

Sorriu maliciosa. Logo um dos garçons se aproximou servindo-lhe um drinque.

Com um gole, ela cruzou as pernas e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

"Nada como um bronzeado no clube para um agradável começo de manhã." – foi o que ela pensou.

•••

As ruas desertas eram ladeadas de prédios e casas mal cuidadas. O subúrbio de Tóquio era um lugar sombrio, mas nada que a jovem perita não estivesse acostumada. Eram aqueles lugares que geralmente são palcos de histórias para assustar crianças que não querem dormir.

O sobretudo negro era eficiente para esconder o pequenino corpo feminino da morena. As duas luas eram realçadas pelo brilho da noite, com as mãos no bolso ela virou em um dos becos onde seus ouvidos já haviam capturado a batida da música sensual. O odor de álcool e cigarro predominava, mas com certeza outras drogas eram usadas naquele local. A maioria dos freqüentadores da espelunca eram ladrões de alta periculosidade, e jovens mimados procurando confusão.

Assim que entrou, um dos homens analisou-a de cima a baixo, com um olhar libidinoso. O asco parou a frente da mulher e falou com um sorriso cretino:

-O quê uma belezinha como você faz aqui? Não quer passear comigo por ai, delícia?

Hinata levantou a cabeça. Seu capuz deslizou para trás revelando seus olhos perolados, frios como o gelo, e parte do seu cabelo. O olhar malicioso do homem duplicou.

-Realmente é meu dia de sorte, graçinha. – ele se aproximou tentando rodear a cintura da morena, quando foi jogado no chão.

Estava ajoelhado com uma expressão dolorosa aos pés da Hyuuga. Todos pararam ao ver um homem daquele tamanho contorcido de dor quando a morena entortou a mão calejada, apertando em um ponto especifico fazendo o homem suplicar para que ela parasse.

Ela deslizou a outra mão na direção do pescoço dele, pressionando. O homem arfou por ar e com um olhar de súplica levantou os orbes para o rosto aparentemente delicado.

-Eu não quero vê-lo mais por aqui, você me entendeu? – sua era melodiosa com um toque frio.

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, seus olhos imploravam que ela o largar-se.

-Se eu encontrá-lo aqui novamente, você vai perder seu pescoço, fui clara? –a ameaça foi feita com um tom de voz suave, o que provocou medo no homem. - Agora suma daqui. – ela ordenou.

Ele não ficou para saber se a mulher iria cumprir a promessa ou não. Correu para a saída sem olhar para trás. Assim que o homem correu, todos voltaram ao que faziam antes.

Duas mesas depois do balcão, Hinata avistou Tenten tranquilamente bebericar uma lata de cerveja barata.

-Por que você me fez vir aqui? – a morena questionou.

Tenten levantou os olhos e sorriu de canto.

-Talvez, porque não possamos ser vistas juntas. Para todos os efeitos, não somos melhores amigas, lembra-se? – a morena pegou a lata e ergueu na direção de Hinata. – Servida?

A herdeira Hyuuga negou com a cabeça.

-Não gosto de cerveja barata, Tenten. – a morena cruzou os braços.

Tenten riu, e sorveu mais um gole da bebida.

-Onde estão as outras?

-Temari deve me ligar daqui a dez minutos. E quanto ao local, não se preocupe. – informou, divertida. – é bem melhor que esse.

•••

Assim que entrou no atelier a estilista retirou a echarpe e a bolsa. Caminhando até a mesinha de centro, depositou os objetos.

Foi massageando as têmporas, tentando amenizar sua provável dor de cabeça, jogou-se com tudo na confortável poltrona branca.

O local estava com a iluminação baixa, a loira estava de olhos fechados tentando relaxar, quando o som de ruídos chamou sua atenção. Ino enrugou a testa e aprimorou os ouvidos, mas o que a fez levantar foi um gemido mal reprimido.

A loira levantou, e silenciosamente deslizou para a porta de trás do atelier, encontrando algo peculiar. Uma de suas clientes usando o próprio vestido de noiva - a essa altura estava rasgado, revelando as pernas da mulher agora somente cobertas pela cinta-liga branca – sentada na bancada de costura atracando-se com Nara Shikamaru – melhor amigo e sócio da loira.

Ino analisou a cena por alguns instantes, com um sorriso travesso tratou de se fazer presente, atirando um dos livros de sua estante no chão, fazendo o casal sobressaltar e se separarem.

O Nara que não tinha nada de preguiçoso no momento. Apanhou a blusa social e o terno – que estavam jogados no chão – para depois encostar-se a parede cruzando os braços fortes. A mulher encarava a estilista perplexa. Estava lívida. Era claro que não esperava ser pega numa situação tão constrangedora. Nervosamente, ela começou a gesticular, querendo se explicar.

-Não é nada-a...

-Disso que eu estou pensando. – Ino virou o corpo de forma elegante, completando o discurso manjado. – Minha querida, se você pretende convencer alguém com essa conversa, nem comece.

-Por favor, não conte nada ao meu noivo. – quase implorou.

-Não se preocupe, querida, eu não iria e tampouco irei falar nada.

-Muito obrigada. – ela agradeceu tentando ajeitar o resto do vestido.

-Afinal, todas precisam de uma despedida de solteira. E devo dizer que Nara Shikamaru foi uma excelente escolha. – ela acrescentou maliciosa, piscando para o amigo.

A loira fechou a porta atrás de si, e logo depois ouviu um baque contra a mesa.

-Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo. – balançou a cabeça, divertida. Apanhou a Gucci, caminhando para saída.

O toque do celular dentro da bolsa chamou atenção da Yamanaka. Um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios dela ao ouvir a mensagem.

-Finalmente é hora da ação, Darling. - saiu fechando a porta em seguida.

•••

**N/a: Ok? Eu ESTOU mega NERVOSA e curiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam do primeiro capitulo. *medo*. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Agora sim, vimos a mudança da Hinata. A moreninha aqui é fria e um pouquinho maquiavélica, bem diferente da Hinata do anime e do mangá. Mas como eu disse antes, essa mudança tem uma explicação, e no decorrer da história vocês vão ficar sabendo qual é. A Temari aqui é um poquinho espivitada xD gostaram dela? Esse capítulo foi revisado umas trocentas vezes, por que eu sempre achava um defeito nele, por isso a demora. E claro, depois devidamente betado pela Dé - beta xuxu, que tem a paciência de ler todas as minhas maluquices. Então, é isso aí. Curiosa querendo saber a opinião de vocês. *-***

**R-sassa - **aaain que bom *-* fiquei tão nervosa pra saber se tinha ficado bom. Ali no prólogo era só mesmo pra ter uma idéia, mas agora ela ja apareceu e deixando bem claro que não é nada boazinha. xD sério? *--* brigaada \o

**Nathalia Cheron -** OLHO JUNTO! xD e então, maligna, o que achou da Hinatinha? HAHAHAHA.

**Reviews? *---***

**Até a próxima atualização, xuxus. Beijos, Jade! ^^ **


	3. Fantasmas do Passado

**Cap. 2 – Fantasmas do Passado.**

A máfia de Tóquio sempre possuiu várias ramificações. Dentre elas havia os famosos e respeitáveis Centros de Poder. Uma organização sigilosa que escolhia seus membros conforme seu desempenho para com os interesses da máfia.

Assim que as cinco famílias mais renomadas eram escolhidas, elas agiam com seus empreendimentos ilícitos e altamente lucrativos.

Mas para a sociedade passavam a imagem de homens bem sucedidos.

A rivalidade dentro das famílias da elite era exorbitante. E traição era um risco sempre eminente.

Mas o ciclo chegou ao fim. A queda do sistema foi concretizada. Tudo sendo comandado e observado por um homem de aparência ofídica e coração sombrio.

Seria um novo começo. Onde não existiriam mais os centros, e sim, um único centro. O início de uma nova era:

A Era de Orochimaru.

•••

As gotículas de suor pairavam sobre sua testa. Os olhos perolados estavam determinados. Os punhos cerrados atingiam o saco de areia com uma espantosa cólera.

O moreno trajava apenas uma calça de moletom preta. Seu peitoral bem talhado estava despido. Os longos cabelos chocolate estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e mesmo assim os fios teimavam em grudar em suas costas.

Londres estava duramente fria, mas o fato parecia não incomodá-lo. Pegando uma toalha branca ele passou sobre o rosto, secando-o. E agilmente apanhou a garrafa de água atirada na sua direção.

Hyuuga Neji olhou para a entrada da sala de treinamento, avistando seu melhor amigo.

O homem era alto e extremamente elegante – bem diferente da sua época de adolescente, quando os dois rapazes se tornaram amigos. – Os cabelos antigamente em formato de tigelinha, agora ficavam para trás, com uma espécie de gel fixador, já que eram extremamente lisos.

As sobrancelhas grossas ainda eram sua marca registrada - como também a mania de usar verde - mas não era só na aparência que ele havia mudado. Lee havia se tornado um homem ligeiramente frio e preciso para os negócios. Extremamente galante com as mulheres que despertavam seu interesse, e muito perigoso para quem atravessasse seu caminho.

-E então, alguma novidade? – Neji perguntou jogando a toalha por sobre os ombros.

-Trouxe os arquivos que me pediu. – ele caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. – Não foi nada difícil. – gabou-se, divertido.

-Qual das mulheres você procurou? – o Hyuuga provocou.

Rock Lee colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço, rabiscando um sorriso de canto.

-Não seja indiscreto, Neji. – ele debochou. – é só uma transa casual.

-E por um acaso ela já está ciente disso? – O gênio caçoou, maldoso.

-Mas claro que sim. – ele contrapôs, falsamente ofendido, para logo depois sorrir malicioso. – eu não minto para as mulheres da minha vida.

-Sabia que a religião diz que devemos tratar nosso corpo como um templo? – Neji e Rock Lee viraram-se ao ouvirem uma voz conhecida se aproximar. Era Natalie, com um sorriso ligeiramente provocativo nos lábios. – Você deveria pensar no assunto, Lee.

-Muito obrigado, minha querida loira. – Lee gracejou. – Mas prefiro tratar o meu como um parque de diversões. – o moreno afirmou com malícia, divertindo a loira. – Muito mais proveitoso. – ele adicionou. Ela sorriu em resposta, antes de seguir seu caminho em direção as escadas do escritório.

Neji meneou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia como e porque o amigo tinha mudado. Se fosse o antigo Rock Lee, jamais diria coisas desse tipo.

O Hyuuga abriu o envelope rapidamente. Os olhos perolados percorriam as letras atrás da informação que lhe interessava.

Rock Lee agora estava recostado contra a pilastra, parecendo ler os pensamentos do amigo. Neji elevou os olhos na direção do outro.

-Então é lá que ela está?

•••

Os corpos se movimentavam no ritmo da batida sensual. As luzes, com efeitos neon bruxelavam, junto com a fumaça. O bar atraía atenção com suas garrafas coloridas e pela enorme variedade de bebidas.

O quinteto deslizou graciosamente da Ferrari vermelha. Atraindo a atenção das pessoas que ainda esperavam para entrar na famosa boate conhecida como: Arca do Tesouro.

Ino caminhou na frente. Entregou ao segurança um cartão vip, e logo sinalizando as outras quatro do lado dela. O homem cedeu passagem desejando um bom divertimento para cada uma das mulheres.

A loira foi interceptada por um rapaz que trabalhava na boate, ele se aproximou dela e disse algo somente para a loira ouvir. A Yamanaka girou-se para as outras mulheres, avisando:

-Ele já está nos esperando no segundo andar.

Elas seguiram para o outro lado do salão, chegando a uma pequena sala. O rapaz que as abordou indicou-lhes o elevador.

Kakashi sorveu mais um gole de conhaque. Um sorriso de canto tomou seus lábios ao avistar as cinco jovens se aproximarem.

-Boa noite, minhas queridas. – O Hatake se pronunciou, convidando-as para se sentarem nas confortáveis poltronas vermelhas a sua frente. Assim que elas se acomodaram, outro jovem trouxe uma bandeja com algumas bebidas.

Ino, Tenten e Temari aceitaram. Hinata foi a primeira a falar.

-Qual é o motivo da reunião, Kakashi?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz calma da morena, que agora possuía um conhecido ar gélido. Ele às vezes lamentava por esse fato. A jovem herdeira Hyuuga Hinata nem sempre fora dessa maneira. Mas tinha algo que ele apreciava nessa mudança. Ela já não era tão doce e meiga como há anos atrás, havia se transformado em uma mulher poderosa, perigosa e extremamente sexy. Uma bela mulher.

-Você me disse que tínhamos um trabalho. – Ino lembrou.

-E vocês terão. – ele falou com as mãos entrelaçadas a frente do seu rosto. – Caso aceitem, é claro.

-Espero que seja excitante. – o homem riu, ao ouvir o comentário malicioso de Temari. Kakashi sempre suspeitara que a Sabaku fosse um incêndio em forma de mulher.

As meninas trocaram risadinhas, e se entreolharam divertidas.

-Como no México, loira? – As meninas riram quando Hinata perguntou travessa.

Temari alargou seu sorriso maroto, e passou a analisar as unhas calmamente.

-Bem por aí, moreninha.

O advogado meneou a cabeça e virou-se na direção delas sorvendo mais um gole de sua bebida.

-Trata-se de um seqüestro. – elas ficaram em silêncio esperando o advogado continuar. O Hatake abriu uma gaveta e apanhou o que parecia ser um pequeno controle. Os sensores de luz da sala foram desligados, e o ambiente estava somente iluminado por uma tela de vídeo.

A imagem na tela mostrava uma família. Provavelmente da elite, pelo modo como se vestiam. A mulher era loira, de profundos olhos cor de mel. Ela estava sorridente de mãos dadas com um homem de longos cabelos brancos, e olhos negros que possuíam um brilho matreiro. A frente deles estava uma garotinha. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados, e não devia passar dos seus três anos de idade.

-Eles não são desconhecidos. – Ino focou os olhos sobre a imagem, tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele casal.

-A mulher é uma médica renomada, dona de uma famosa clínica de reprodução humana. Seu nome é Tsunade Senju – Kakashi recostou contra a mesa, cruzando os braços rentes ao peito. – O homem é Jiraiya. Um dos empresários mais famosos de Tóquio no ramo da informática. E é também, um dos fornecedores de armas para a máfia dos Centros. – ele adicionou. - A garotinha é a filha deles. E o motivo da missão de vocês.

-E porque alguém iria querer seqüestrar essa criança? – Hinata ponderou. – O que eles ganhariam com isso?

-Foi alguém da máfia? – Sakura quis saber analisando a situação.

-Pelo jeito a menina não é o que podemos chamar de... "normal". – ele gesticulou as aspas. As cinco franziram o cenho na mesma hora, ligeiramente confusas perante a informação. – Ela é uma criança diferente.

-Ela não parece com eles. – Tenten observou olhando o casal com umas das mãos apoiadas no queixo. – os olhos, o cabelo. Ela é filha deles mesmo?

-Bem observado, Tenten. – Kakashi falou levemente. – Ela foi adotada por eles quando tinha um ano de idade.

-E como assim diferente? – Temari cruzou as pernas, aquela história estava começando a atiçar sua curiosidade.

-Não me diga que a pirralha tem poderes mágicos. – a estilista caçoou. Tenten riu.

-Não tenho todos os detalhes sobre a menina. – o de cabelos prateados esclareceu. - O que sei é que se trata de uma criança especial. E os pais estão fazendo de tudo para tê-la de volta.

-Mas os seqüestradores não pediram resgate? – a médica estranhou. -Um casal tão rico, com certeza os bandidos viram na menina uma mina de ouro.

-Não.

-Como assim não? – Ino replicou sem entender.

-O seqüestrador era um amigo muito próximo do casal. Ele agora está criando a menina. – ele explicou. – e também é um conhecido de vocês. – Os olhos negros seguiram na direção da face de Hinata. A morena parecia estar lendo seus pensamentos.

-Orochimaru. – o ódio no tom da Hyuuga era intenso.

-Como é que é? – a estilista arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele está criando a garota?

-Sim. Ela foi raptada em plena véspera de aniversário. Orochimaru tinha acesso livre a casa, como um antigo amigo da família. Ele também é padrinho de Saori.

-O que será que aquela serpente está ganhando com isso? – Temari especulou.

-Ela tem quantos anos hoje? – Hinata perguntou analisando algumas hipóteses.

-Agora ela deve ter por volta de oito anos. – ele esclareceu. –Na época ela ia fazer quatro anos. Mas porque a pergunta, Hinata?

-Foi bem na época do golpe contra os Centros de Poder. – ela afirmou com um brilho perigoso. – Jiraiya já era fornecedor quando os centros ainda administravam, certo?

O homem meneou assentindo.

-Você está querendo dizer que a garota tem alguma coisa haver com o ataque? – Sakura pareceu descrente.

-Eu não sei, Sakura. Tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa história. – Hinata considerou. – Mas na época do ataque, o estoque de armas havia sido comprometido. Os negócios estavam indo de mal a pior, as famílias principais estavam com problemas internos. – Hinata levantou indo em direção a janela. – Lembro-me que Jiraiya era o fornecedor mais freqüente.

-Acho que estou entendendo seu raciocínio. – Kakashi ficou absorto.

O ataque havia sido na calada da noite. Orochimaru atacou as cinco famílias principais na mesma noite, para elas não terem chances de se ajudarem. E aos poucos foi se livrando das secundárias, que não quiseram se juntar ao seu império. Naquela noite, Jiraiya havia sido incumbido de acompanhar um novo carregamento de armas, mas foi atacado no meio do caminho.

-O que essa piveta tem que pode interessar ao cara de cobra? – Temari murmurou.

-Isso vocês só vão saber quando trouxerem a garota de volta. – Kakashi retornou ao seu lugar. Apanhou o pequeno controle e as luzes voltaram a funcionar. – Vocês aceitam?

-E de quanto mesmo estamos falando? – Tenten fez um gesto com a mão, sinalizando a quantia de dinheiro.

-Muito dinheiro. – ele estendeu um papel que a morena pegou, e assim que leu soltou um assovio, apreciando o que lera.

As cinco mulheres trocaram olhares de entendimento, logo os olhares se voltaram para a médica de cabelos róseos.

-Que a caçada comece. – a Haruno sorriu maldosamente.

•••

O fogo crepitava na lareira. Como em uma dança. A elegante sala de estar era ricamente decorada em tons de vermelho, móveis luxuosos e obras de arte caríssimas. Um homem com longos cabelos lisos e feições ofídicas, observava o vai e vem das chamas, absolutamente fascinado, enquanto os gritos do andar inferior ecoavam pela sala.

-Está atrasado. – a perigosa voz do mafioso fez-se presente, assim que percebeu a aproximação de seu subordinado, de longos cabelos prateados. Yakushi Kabuto.

-Peço perdão, senhor Orochimaru. – Kabuto exageradamente curvou-se, numa tentativa de redimir sua falha.

-Você o trouxe?

Kabuto sorriu levemente. Parecia satisfeito com a resposta que daria ao seu mestre.

-Eu tive que cortar alguns pescoços, mas consegui.

O jovem estendeu o braço, entregando uma pasta negra para o criminoso.

-E onde está Sasori?

-Ele ainda não voltou da missão, eu acho. – Kabuto informou.

Os gritos de desespero retornavam a sala. Os homens permaneciam em silêncio. Os prisioneiros imploravam clemência.

-Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que ficar ouvindo esses imbecis choramingarem? – um rapaz loiro reclamou. A impaciência intensa em sua face. Enquanto estava despojado sobre uma poltrona negra.

-Paciência, Deidara, paciência. – Orochimaru sibilou. – Sasori não irá demorar.

Deidara era do estilo de homem que odiava esperar, mas não era tolo o suficiente a ponto de querer discutir com Orochimaru. Eram aliados, mas não queria testar a paciência daquele homem que emanava odor de sangue.

O loiro tamborilava os dedos na perna, ainda inquieto. Até que um rapaz ruivo apontou na porta.

Akasuna no Sasori. Era alto, forte e muito bonito. Além da presença marcante, também era dono de um olhar perverso. O ruivo parecia não se importar com nada do que acontecia, assim como os outros que ali estavam.

Orochimaru estendeu a mão pálida na direção de Sasori. O ruivo entregou-lhe uma pasta com vários documentos. O mafioso retirou uma foto, depois ficou observando cada um dos homens na sala branca.

-Qual deles teve a audácia de planejar o ataque?

Sasori somente apontou para um jovem que não passava dos seus vinte anos. Ele era o único que não pedia por clemência, e parecia irritado com a falta de pulso dos companheiros.

Todos pareceram ficar em estado de alerta, quando o perigoso homem entrou na sala caminhando na direção do jovem.

O rapaz podia temer o que iria lhe acontecer. Sabia que a fama de Orochimaru não era sem fundamentos. E tinha plena noção de que iria pagar pelos seus atos. Mas de forma alguma iria baixar a cabeça para aquele assassino, nunca.

-Admiro a coragem nas pessoas, meu jovem. – seu tom era falsamente infantil, zombateiro. - Mas tolices não devem ser consentidas.

O garoto já sabia o que aquilo significava. Orochimaru mantinha uma expressão enigmática.

-Você deveria ter pensado antes de mexer com algo tão... – os olhos dourados possuíam um ar ameaçador. - _precioso_.

-Eu não me arrependo de nada. – o rapaz rebateu com ódio latente nos orbes. – você acabou com a minha família, desgraçado.

-Meu jovem, neste mundo existem pessoas que mandam, outras que são mandadas. – ele gesticulava como se explicasse a uma criança de cinco anos. - E outras que por sua imensa falta de competência são eliminadas. – seus olhos tinham um brilho sádico. - Funciona como um jogo de xadrez.

Orochimaru estava se divertindo com a expressão de nojo do rapaz. Para ele o ódio era uma arma encantadora. Quanto mais ódio, mais força, e assim obtinha o poder.

-Qual o seu nome, garoto?

-Tanaka. Logan Tanaka.

-Talvez eu devesse poupá-lo. – o mafioso pareceu pensativo, tentava-se lembrar de algo relacionado aquele sobrenome.

-Não quero nada que venha de você. – o jovem loiro cuspiu no chão.

Orochimaru sorriu venenoso. Havia se recordado.

-Sua família foi uma das mais difíceis de eliminar. – ele comentou sem nenhum resquício de arrependimento. - Era uma linhagem de fibra. Uma pena que não aceitaram se aliar a mim.

Saiu da sala voltando sua atenção para a janela da sala branca. Os outros prisioneiros já haviam perdido as forças, e não imploravam mais por piedade.

-O que faremos, senhor? – um dos capangas perguntou.

-Dizem que rir é o melhor remédio. – explanou com crueldade – você não concorda, Kabuto?

O subordinado somente acenou com a cabeça.

-Então, vamos dar a eles um motivo para rir.

O capanga entendeu o recado. Com uma reverência foi para o outro lado da sala, falando através de um pequeno aparelho comunicador, passando as ordens dadas.

-Há quanto tempo está aí, Saori?

A pequena menina de olhos avermelhados brilhantes apareceu na porta, possuía cabelos negros, ligeiramente cacheados. Usava um vestido em vários tons de roxo e uma sapatilha de boneca. Não deveria ter mais de oito anos. Seu olhar era curioso, bem alheio a situação.

-Há algum tempo, padrinho.

Os risos frenéticos chamaram atenção da garotinha.

-Gás hilariante, eu presumo. – ela comentou.

-O que disse, Srta. Saori? – Kabuto se aproximou da menina.

-É óxido nitroso. – ela esclareceu, deixando o homem atônico. Ele olhava da menina para seu mestre. – também conhecido como gás hilariante. É um gás incolor, não inflamável e de odor ligeiramente doce. Usado como um leve anestésico, mas se for usado em lugares abafados, sem grande disponibilidade de oxigênio, e por um longo período, pode causar a morte.

Orochimaru sorriu perante a perspicácia da garota. Isso era muito bom para ele, mas em alguns momentos ele temia toda essa astúcia. Por isso tinha o maior cuidado com seu bem mais precioso.

Ele caminhou em direção a saída e girou na direção da menina que ainda observava atentamente aquela cena cruel.

-Venha, Saori. – Orochimaru chamou, estendendo sua mão para ela. A menina foi em sua direção, com um sorriso torto. - antes que você fique perversa demais para sua idade.

•••

Com um suspiro exausto a morena abriu a porta do seu confortável apartamento. Ainda na entrada retirou o sobretudo, e puxou a arma do coldre - oculto pela vestimenta. – depositando-a sobre a mesa do telefone.

Trancou a porta devagar e começou a caminhar na direção do seu quarto. Foi interrompida quando um barulho atraiu sua atenção.

Hinata deslizou pelo escuro como um felino. Avançou contra a parede agarrando o intruso, atirando-o contra o sofá, imobilizando-o.

-Uau! – a pessoa exclamou. – Eu realmente estava rezando para que você me jogasse no sofá e me chamasse de almofada. – Hinata apenas revirou os olhos diante do timbre malicioso e divertido do homem, ela riu suavemente.

Sabia muito bem quem era o bisbilhoteiro.

-Onde você ouviu essa frase ridícula? – ela debochou.

O moreno riu. Levantou-se do sofá, ajeitando o terno e os cabelos negros.

As luzes da sala haviam sido acessas, permitindo que a herdeira Hyuuga visse o tradicional sorriso afetado no rosto do elegante e charmoso: Uchiha Itachi.

-Eu venho te visitar, e é assim que você me recompensa? – indagou falsamente ofendido.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não é para você entrar deste modo na minha casa, Itachi? – ela resmungou de forma entediada. – Qualquer dia desses irei recebê-lo a bala.

O moreno fez um som com a boca, como se estivesse tendo seu pescoço decepado.

Hinata jogou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá, espreguiçando-se como uma gata. Itachi a observava com interesse. Ele sentou na poltrona ao dela. De dentro da pasta negra puxou um envelope branco.

-O que é isso? – ela inquiriu, desconfiada.

-Abra-o. – ele falou com um tom relaxado.

Hinata pegou o envelope das mãos dele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Itachi mantinha seu ar risonho.

Uchiha Itachi era um elegante e atraente advogado. Um dos mais renomados do país. Mesmo jovem, era extremamente competente e requisitado.

Possuía longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Além de um corpo escultural, era dono de um sorriso sedutor. Mostrava-se um homem frio, irônico e arrogante, e mesmo assim fazia um enorme sucesso com as mulheres. Mas para a Hyuuga, ele era diferente, expunha seu jeito divertido, travesso e malicioso.

A jovem de olhos perolados o tinha como um grande amigo, além de ser seu advogado preferido. O pai do Uchiha era advogado da família Hyuuga antes do ataque. Os dois se conheceram ainda na infância. E mesmo com a diferença de cinco anos de idade entre os dois, não os impediu de se tornarem amigos.

E o que era somente amizade na infância, com o passar dos anos havia se transformado em uma atração. Pelo menos para o Uchiha.

-O restante da minha herança... finalmente saiu. – Ela agitou-se muito satisfeita com a notícia. Precisava daquele dinheiro para manter sua vida dupla. A de uma competente perita da polícia de Tóquio, e a de uma mercenária em busca de vingança.

Em um salto Hinata foi até a varanda da sala, encarando o céu. Já era muito tarde. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu as mãos do Uchiha na base de sua cintura. Os lábios dele pousados contra a pele alva do seu pescoço. O aroma amadeirado que exalava do corpo dele era inebriante.

Sem dúvidas Uchiha Itachi era um homem encantador.

-Nem comece, Itachi. – Hinata alertou, sem se afastar ou tirar as mãos dele do seu alcance. Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava com aquele sorrisinho afetado.

-Porque não? – aquela voz rouca fez à morena respirar fundo, e fechar os olhos para não perder o autocontrole.

-Por que sexo casual não irá nos levar a lugar algum. – ela respondeu virando-se para encarar os orbes negros. – Não quero que isso interfira na nossa amizade.

Ele afetuosamente passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Itachi sempre dizia que levava aquela relação na brincadeira. Que era somente atração. Ele repetia isso para ela, mas no fundo ele não tinha certeza disso.

-E quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que isso não vai mudar em nada? – rebateu.

-Falar apenas não adianta. – ela argumentou, mexendo nos cabelos negros dele. – O pior é mentir para você mesmo. Ainda acho que você deveria procurar alguém que o ame do jeito que merece.

-Eu não estou à procura de amor, Hinata. – o jovem contrapôs meramente. – Você sabe que não sou o tipo de homem que serve pra marido. – com malícia, acrescentou. - Levo mais jeito para amante de noites solitárias.

-Você é ridículo, sabia? – A morena bateu de leve no ombro dele. – Sem comentários adicionais.

Ele como resposta apertou o abraço em volta da herdeira Hyuuga.

-Itachi... – ela começou a repreender, quando ele roçou os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

-Eu gosto do meu nome. – mordeu vagarosamente o lóbulo da orelha dela, malicioso. – mas prefiro ouvi-lo de outro modo.

-Cachorro. – a perita murmurou.

-Safado também. - ele caçoou.

Hinata riu. Tirou as mãos dele da sua cintura, mas não teve tempo de dar dois passos quando foi puxada de volta, sentindo suas costas ir de encontro à parede. E os lábios de Itachi avançarem contra sua boca com volúpia.

Ela sabia que não deveria corresponder, mas resistir não era lá uma tarefa fácil. Itachi sabia seduzi-la de todas as formas.

Retribuiu o beijo com vontade, puxou os cabelos negros com força. Foi retirando de forma apressada o terno e a blusa branca social que ele usava, restando somente a calça social preta. As mãos ágeis do advogado subiram pelas costas da morena levando a blusa ao chão, deixando a mostra o colo coberto pelo sutiã branco. A mão dele seguiu pela nuca dela, alcançando os cabelos. Soltando os fios que deslizaram como uma cascata sobre as costas de Hinata.

Hinata tremeu ao sentir a trilha de beijos declinarem pela sua barriga. Com o olhar divertido, Itachi deslizou a calça da morena, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do cômodo, e na medida em que ele retirava a peça, distribuía beijos pelas pernas torneadas.

Entre beijos sôfregos, o Uchiha içou as pernas da herdeira de olhos perolados, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Chegando aos delicados pés, retirou os sapatos vermelhos. Pego-a no colo seguindo pelo corredor escuro, em direção ao quarto.

Deitou-a na cama sem perder o contato visual. Os olhos dele febris de desejo. Os lábios voltaram a se tocar, dessa vez com calma, para em seguida as línguas travarem uma ávida briga por controle.

Hinata distribuía beijos e mordidas pelo peitoral definido do moreno, ouvindo-o segurar os gemidos. E com rapidez o livrou da calça social.

Itachi inverteu as posições. Com uma calma torturante deslizou os lábios pelo colo de Hinata, deliciando-se com aquela parte da pele exposta. Arrancava gemidos manhosos e deleitados dela. Em resposta a Hyuuga arranhava com unhas firmes as costas dele.

Descendo pela barriga lisa, o rapaz alcançou a última peça de roupa dela que impedia um total contato entre eles. Prontamente a peça íntima foi removida. Afundando o rosto contra o pescoço de Hinata começou a friccionar o membro pulsante contra a feminilidade dela.

Iniciando os movimentos lentamente, para logo aumentar o ritmo das entocadas, que eram cada vez mais prazerosas. E proporcionavam deliciosas sensações para ambos. Em meio a palavras desconexas e respirações ofegantes, o clímax chegou para os dois num intenso deleite.

Itachi tombou para o lado, e puxou o corpo pequeno da jovem para junto de si. Roçou os lábios na mão dela. Entrelaçando a sua. Hinata ergueu a cabeça para olhar a face do moreno, seus olhos possuíam um brilho profundo. E neles, ela podia ver claramente todos os sentimentos que Itachi insistia em negar. Hinata sentia-se culpada por aquela situação, mas também não conseguia evitar às investidas do advogado Uchiha. Perdida nesses pensamentos, adormeceu.

[...]

O vento frio fluía pelo cômodo. Hinata sobressaltou, e abriu os olhos subitamente. Mais um de seus pesadelos. Encolheu-se e se acalmou ao perceber que eram as mãos protetoras de Itachi que a rodeavam. Ele permanecia dormindo serenamente. A morena sentiu suas pernas entrelaçadas as dele, e cuidadosamente saiu da cama, cobrindo sua nudez com um lençol.

Prendeu o cabelo em um coque mal arrumado, e se aproximou da varanda. O condomínio de luxo onde Hinata morava era cercado de lindos jardins. Localizava-se em um dos bairros mais luxuosos da cidade. Aqueles jardins lhe traziam lembranças.

A Hyuuga rodeou o corpo como se assim pudesse se proteger. Ainda podia sentir o arrepio que seu pesadelo havia causado.

As lembranças trágicas da noite do assassinato de sua família.

Os tiros, os gritos de desespero. E o que mais marcou a menina foi à expressão de sua mãe. Lembrava-se das noites em que chorou pela perda da sua amada família.

Hinata foi criada pelos padrinhos: Yuuhi Kurenai e Sarutobi Asuma. Por sorte eles não estavam na mansão Hyuuga naquele dia, e depois da tragédia acolheram ela e seu primo: Hyuuga Neji.

Seus padrinhos acharam melhor morar fora de Tóquio por alguns meses. Mas logo retornaram a cidade para tentar voltar a ter uma vida normal. Para a morena não teve nenhum efeito. Desde aquela noite, ela criara um vazio em seu coração. Passou meses falando somente o necessário.

Nos primeiros meses de volta a escola, sentava-se na última cadeira e mal prestava atenção nas aulas. Ficava mirando a janela com o olhar perdido. Neji ficava na maior parte do tempo ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra. E Hinata ficava agradecida por isso. Ela tinha noção de que o ataque não tinha sido somente aos Hyuuga. Também haviam atingido as outras quatro famílias que comandavam os esquecidos Centros de Poder: Hatake, Uchiha, Uzumaki e Yamanaka. Tinham sido atacados na calada da noite. E logo depois as famílias secundárias. Os Haruno foram os primeiros.

A maioria dos amigos de Hinata - pertencentes a essas famílias - tinha sobrevivido, por estarem de férias, longe de casa. A maioria estava em uma viagem promovida pela escola. Mas Hinata e Neji seguiriam no dia seguinte, pois a mãe da menina não estava muito bem de saúde.

Então, eles invadiram a mansão como monstros sedentos de sangue. Quebravam tudo e saiam matando os que encontravam pela frente. Com tanto barulho Hinata achou está no meio de uma guerra. Tiros para todos os lados. A morena correu em busca dos pais, da irmã e do primo. Viu o tiro que acertou seu pai. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Queria gritar, mas sua voz não saía. A expressão de sua mãe, fragilizada, com sua irmã nos braços. Nem a pequena Hanabi havia sido poupada.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hinata sentiu vontade de matar. De causar dor. Seu peito inflou de coragem. Seus pés iam levá-la até eles. Com tanto ódio podia jurar que quebraria os pescoços de cada um daqueles assassinos miseráveis.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Neji a impediu de cometer a loucura. O que uma adolescente poderia fazer contra aqueles assassinos?

Eles correram para o quarto do Hyuuga. Onde conseguiram descer por uma árvore ao lado da janela, e se esconder nos jardins. Indo em direção ao labirinto. Ninguém os encontraria ali. Estavam seguros.

Ela estava em estado de choque. Os olhos perolados de Neji estavam frios, ele estava com medo, mas não permitiria que nada acontecesse a prima.

"Vai da tudo certo, Hinata. Eu prometo." Ele falava enquanto abraçava o pequenino corpo da menina.

E quando a polícia chegou, Neji percebeu a movimentação. Aproximou-se cauteloso, carregando Hinata nos braços. Kurenai e Asuma, que procuravam qualquer sinal dos dois, avistaram o menino com a garota nos braços.

Os dias nos hospital se passaram lentamente. Uma vez ela fugiu do quarto e subiu até o terraço do prédio. Já era entardecer, sentou-se no chão em posição de lótus. E a partir daquele dia, jurou a si mesma que não descansaria até se vingar do homem que havia destruído sua vida.

-O que aconteceu?

A morena perdeu-se de suas lembranças ao ouvir a pergunta, virou-se vendo Itachi a encarando, parecia preocupado.

-Nada.

-Outro pesadelo? – ele se aproximou abraçando-a. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e encaixou o queixo no ombro dela.

-Venha dormir. – ele chamou. – ela não respondeu, apenas segurou a mão dele e voltaram para o quarto.

•••

A claridade no quarto não permitiu que a morena prolongasse seu sono. Não queria abrir os olhos ainda. Tateou pela cama, procurando o corpo quente para se aconchegar, mas não o encontrou. Abriu os olhos perolados, confusa.

-Você não faz a menor idéia de quanto é sexy enquanto dorme.

Hinata fez uma careta, olhando para o moreno como se fosse um louco. Típico dele falar essa coisas quando ela estava descabelada e com a cara inchada de sono.

-Você só pode está brincando. – ela contestou, erguendo o corpo e sentando-se na cama. Certificando-se de que o lençol estava bem preso no corpo.

-Ah, não estou mesmo. – ele devolveu com o semblante safado, enquanto viu a mulher ir para a suíte e fechar a porta.

Quando ela voltou, estava usando a blusa branca dele. Com os cabelos presos.

-Agora estou mais apresentável. – ela brincou, jogando o cabelo num gesto charmoso. – Estou com fome.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, maldoso.

-_De novo?_

Hinata xingou, e atirou uma almofada contra o moreno, este desviou rindo da cara emburrada dela.

-Não resisti, morena. – ele saiu do quarto e quando retornou trazia uma bandeja impecável, com tantas opções que os olhos da Hyuuga brilharam.

-Quando você saiu para comprar tudo isso? – ela perguntou, pegando uma torrada com geléia e mordendo contente.

-Magoou meus sentimentos, sabia? – ele dramatizou, também se servindo. – fui eu que fiz.

-Ainda acho que você comprou isso em algum lugar. – ela provocou, jogando migalhas de pão nele.

-Eu vou procurar uma mulher que me der valor. – o moreno cutucou. Hinata entortou os lábios prendendo o riso. Engatinhou até ele com um morango entre os lábios.

-Não quero saber de você. – ele encarou o teto ignorando a Hyuuga.

Hinata continuou encarando-o. Esperando calmamente. Não demorou nem cinco segundos, ele puxou a Hyuuga para o seu colo, quase derrubando a bandeja. Com um ar travesso ele mordeu o morango que a morena segurava com os lábios. E logo a beijou.

-Vou tomar banho. – ela anunciou interrompendo o beijo, levantando do colo dele. - Tenho que ir correndo pro trabalho.

-Vai precisar de ajuda? – ele perguntou deitado na cama, sugestivo.

Hinata na entrada da suíte virou para ele, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Como estamos prestativos hoje. – ela franziu o cenho ouvindo-o dar uma risadinha provocativa, e fechou a porta.

-Se precisar é só chamar. – ela o ouviu gritar.

Hinata riu antes de ligar o chuveiro e deixar a água percorrer seu corpo. Itachi era simplesmente único na sua vida.

•••

**N/a: Oi, pessoas! *cara de culpada pela demora* Desculpem por essa demora, mas eu tava tendo probleminhas pra terminar o capítulo. Mania de corrigir trocentas vezes, e também tentando escrever da melhor forma possível. Estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que vocês acharam do post *medo* espero que tenham gostado. Mais gente apareceu \o/ Meu Itachi delicia, Neji perfeito e o Rock Lee xuxu. Os carinhas malvados. Beem, vocês lembram daquilo que eu falei de mudar as personalidades né? é que aos poucos as coisas vão sendo explicadas. Mas quero saber se gostaram do Lee assim :D eu rir horrores com ele e com o Itachi também. hahahaha. Falando no Uchiha mais velho e super mega sexy xD vocês gostaram da aparição dele? xD Do jeito que as coisas estão indo acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação da fic daqui a pouco. *pensativa* HAHA. Não sei se essa parte ficou muito boa, mas foi o que saiu.**

**REVIEWS *---------* *corre em circulos chorando litros de emoção* Bem vindas leitoras novas! :D**

**Nathalia Cheron - **Diva perva! \o/ e ai, amiga? o que achou do capítulo? HAHAHAHA. Matou sua curiosidade, hein? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. né? Shika é uma coisa de louco. Jesus me abana xD

**FranHyuuga -** Olá, flor! *-* sério? fico feliz em saber que gostou da história :D é sim, elas são bem perversas. E vão ficar bem piores. HAHAHA. Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic que ela não fosse timida, o que não é muito fácil de achar. Agora você já sabe aonde elas foram. E quanto ao Sasuke... ele logo vai aparecer :)

**pandoraff93 -** aaah que bom! *-* tomare que continue gostando, flor. Femme fatale? com certeza ela vai continuar assim! hahahahaha. Ah, sim! quanto a isso, ele tem que aparecer primeiro. hahahaha. Obrigada! :D

**Miloca381 -** PREEEEEEEEMA maligna *-* eu sei, xuxu. Mas fiquei MUITO feliz de ver sua review aqui *-----* Hinata perversa ta fazendo sucesso. hahaha. O cap. já saiu, eu sei que demorei, mas você sabe como eu sou chata com isso.

**Bela F. -** Olá, Bela! ^^ PERIGON TOTAL! xD HAHAHA. Fico feliz em saber que o jeito delas ta agradando \o/

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 -** Oi, flor :D HAHAHA. Shika pura sedução xD pegando a noiva dos outros, ta demais ele, viu? Hahaha. Hina maligna é glam! HAHA. A idéia é essa. HAHA.

**reviews? *-* curiosa pela opinião de vocês. Beeeijos, xuxus! ;***


	4. Entre a Lei e o Crime

**Cap. 3 – Entre a Lei e o Crime.**

Passos ágeis, armas em punho. A adrenalina pulsava naquele instante e dali em diante só iria aumentar.

Com passos decididos e duas pistolas nas mãos, a morena chutou a porta do estabelecimento que mais parecia uma espelunca. Sendo seguida pelos homens que a observavam agir.

-Achei que ela só fosse perita. – Hinata ouviu um dos policias comentar com o outro, o tom de voz baixo era de surpresa.

-Antes de ser perita, ela era detetive. – o outro falou, parecendo temer que a Hyuuga os ouvisse.

-Vamos lá! – ela ordenou, sem permitir questionamentos. – Em cinco segundos eu quero a cabeça do alvo.

A batida eletrônica penetrava os tímpanos em um ritmo frenético.

-O perímetro foi isolado?

-Completamente isolado, Hinata. Foi à primeira coisa que fiz. – um jovem loiro afirmou veemente, parecendo nervoso. – Não confia em mim?

-Eu só confio plenamente em uma pessoa neste planeta, Blade. – engatilhando a arma, ela continuou: – E está falando com ela.

Eles avançaram pelo local empurrando os corpos que se moviam no ritmo agitado. O odor de bebidas e das drogas impregnava o lugar. Não demoraram muito a trocar tiros com um grupo de capangas. Hinata puxou um canivete da lateral da bota, atirando na mão de um dos homens que tentou acertá-la.

Pegou o homem, imprensando-o contra a parede – ele ainda berrava de dor pela mão ferida. – fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Ela era pequena, mas, em compensação, muito forte.

-Onde está o Lion? – ela cerrou os dentes. – Onde o cretino está? - O homem parecia está perdendo a consciência, porque, além da mão, ele havia levado um tiro no abdômen. Mas ainda conseguiu falar.

-Vo-cê não irá pegá-lo, vadia! – zombou, e caiu sagrando quando um soco atingiu sua face.

-Merda. – ela praguejou pressionando os dedos, para depois passar a mão pelos cabelos.

Eles caminharam um pouco mais para frente, encontrando um galpão antigo, que agora já estava vazio. Chegaram a ouvir pneus cantando e começaram a atirar. Hinata mandou que cessassem o ataque. Já não teriam como alcançá-los, não agora.

-Ele não está mais aqui, Hyuuga. – Hinata bufou furiosa, virando-se para encarar os outros dois detetives.

Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.

-Brilhante dedução, Uchiha. – a morena arqueou a sobrancelha mirando o moreno, irritada, mas mantendo-se calma e fria. Este apenas entortou os lábios.

Uchiha Sasuke era moreno de olhos negros – que lembravam a pedra ônix. Era um detetive importante e experiente na polícia de Tóquio. Sério, frio, arrogante, mas ainda sim, um homem muito corajoso.

-Lion sabe que você está caçando ele. – Sasuke afirmou. – Ele não é idiota.

Hinata se aproximou do Uchiha, que estava recostado contra uma parede de braços cruzados. Ela teve que olhar para cima, já que ele era mais alto que ela.

-Eu vou até o inferno para achá-lo. – o timbre que saia de seus lábios era perigoso. – Não vou descansar até matá-lo.

Hinata se afastou deles. Os outros companheiros já estavam longe, deixando apenas a morena e os dois detetives.

Uzumaki Naruto apenas observava a situação. Estava silencioso naquele momento, geralmente ele era escandaloso e sorridente. Apesar de seu trabalho ser perigoso, ele adorava sua profissão. Havia ingressado para a polícia juntamente com Sasuke. Os dois eram amigos de infância, logo depois da tragédia com suas famílias eles passaram a agir como irmãos. Embora sempre ficassem xingando um ao outro o tempo todo, não deixavam de ser melhores amigos.

Ele era loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis e sorriso marcante. Espontâneo e muito talentoso, ele também possuía um lado sedutor. Naruto era um dos queridinhos das mulheres onde trabalhava, assim como Sasuke.

Sasuke ignorava seu fã-clube a maior parte do tempo. Preferia não se envolver com ninguém dali, não queria dor de cabeça. Já o loiro jogava charme para suas fãs sempre que tinha oportunidade.

-Isso não vai trazer o Jackson de volta.

Hinata que já estava saindo do galpão parou. Sasuke a observava sem expressão definida, somente seriedade na face.

-Eu sei que não vai trazê-lo de volta, mas vou vingar a morte do meu parceiro. E ninguém irá me impedir. – a morena afirmou por sobre os ombros, saindo na direção do carro.

-Você não irá conseguir arrancar essa idéia da cabeça dela, Teme. – Naruto disse passando na frente do moreno, entortando o lábio ele coçou a nuca, distraído. – Hinata é fogo! Quando põe uma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem a faça desistir.

-Essa mulher tem um gênio dos infernos, isso sim! – ele resmungou. Naruto riu, divertido.

-Você tem uma queda por ela que eu sei. – O Uzumaki provocou. Assoviando ele saiu andando com as mãos apoiadas atrás do pescoço.

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, achando aquela idéia ridícula.

-De onde você tirou isso, Dobe? – Sasuke indagou com pouco caso.

-Ta na sua cara, Teme! – o outro falou, rindo baixo.

-E eu que pensei que a sua capacidade de falar merda tinha reduzido. – o moreno revirou os orbes, debochado. - Quem nasce idiota, morre idiota.

Naruto apenas deu um sorriso imperceptível. Preferiu, por enquanto, não comentar nada.

•••

Os olhos da jovem médica permaneciam fechados. Jogou as pernas por cima da cadeira, só para descansar alguns minutinhos. Plantões eram sempre tão cansativos. Principalmente naquela cidade agitada, e, consequentemente, cheia de problemas.

Sakura suspirou deslizando a mão nos cabelos róseos. Adoraria está na sua cama quentinha e descansar por longas horas. E claro, um banho. Ah, um banho quente e relaxante, isso com toda certeza.

-Acho que não sou só eu que precisa de um café, não é?

A Haruno abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente para a colega cirurgiã.

-Você tem razão, Kin. – ela falou. – Mas a preguiça de andar até lá não está me animando. – admitiu fazendo uma careta.

A morena riu, divertida. Parecia cansada. Também estava de plantão, mas não deixava o cansaço desanimá-la.

Kin Tsuchi era morena de longos cabelos lisos e olhos negros, uma cirurgiã muito jovem e competente. Havia sido colega de faculdade de Sakura. As duas haviam sido encaminhadas para trabalhar no mesmo hospital, e, por fim, tornaram-se amigas.

-Eu estou sonhando com um cappuccino. – Kin juntou as mãos, sorrindo como se estivesse segurando seu tão sonhado café.

Sakura riu e balançando a cabeça. Brincou:

-Isso que é dependência de cafeína, hein?

-Oh, amiga. – ela deu um suspirou dramático. - Se não fosse pelo meu amado café e meu adorado bolo de chocolate, como você acha que eu ia conseguir trabalhar nessa loucura de hospital? Sério, às vezes me sinto uma diarista. – a rósea riu com a comparação. - Será que as pessoas não podiam se machucar menos, assim, só pra variar? – a morena gesticulou mexendo o pescoço de forma cômica, fazendo Sakura explodir em risos.

-Palhaça! – as duas riram chamando atenção de outro médico que estava no balcão esperando ser atendido.

-Posso sabe qual o motivo da alegria, senhoritas? – o rapaz deu um sorriso galanteador. Kin apesar de segundos atrás está fazendo graça, ficou corada e Sakura, ao perceber, quis rir, mas tratou logo de abafar a boca com a mão para não constranger à amiga.

-Na- nada não, Doutor Bennett. – Kin falou apressada sem encará-lo.

Willian Bennett, um dos cardiologistas mais procurados da cidade e também um dos mais bonitos. Entre as estagiárias ouviam-se alguns comentários de como era possível uma criatura não morrer logo do coração dando de cara com aquele homem.

E como todos os homens bonitos, já circulavam teorias sobre ele ser casado, solteiro, apaixonado, e que parecia ser do tipo safado e com A pegada.

Ele virou seus olhos verdes para a morena. Esta continuou a mirar o interior da lanchonete, que, naquele momento parecia muito interessante. Willian sorriu de canto e bagunçou com a mão os cabelos negros levemente cacheados, dando-lhe um ar falsamente infantil.

-Você está bem, Kin?

Se fosse possível a morena ficou ainda mais vermelha. Willian franziu o cenho, confuso. Sakura resolveu ajudar antes que a morena explodisse de vergonha.

Por sorte o pedido chegou e a Haruno se apressou.

-Cansaço, Will. Sabe como é, não? – a Haruno articulou enquanto a outra acenou com a cabeça confirmando, ainda encarando seu copo de café. – As crianças dão tanto trabalho para a moreninha. Ela já precisa de férias.

Willian sorriu compreensivo e apanhou seu pedido, nem prestando atenção no sorriso bobo da atendente.

-Férias seriam uma boa idéia. – ele comentou. – E uma festa também. Quem sabe não saímos um dia. O que vocês acham?

Kin olhou de relance, incerta. Sakura sorriu em resposta.

-Claro! Porque não? Uma farra da equipe médica. – ela brincou. O moreno abriu um sorriso divertido.

-Ia ser ótimo. Até mais, meninas!

Sakura se despediu e acenou. Kin falou tão baixo que só a Haruno a ouviu. As duas sentaram-se em uma pequena mesa e já não avistavam o cardiologista bonitão.

-Quer dizer que o Will tem mais uma fã. – ela provocou. Kin voltou a ficar rubra.

-Isso não tem nada haver, Sakura. – ela negou. E prosseguiu assim que viu o olhar descrente da rósea. – É só que... Eu fico muito tímida na frente de homens muito bonitos, não que necessariamente eu tenha interesse neles. E também não estou dizendo que o Will não seja interessante, mas a questão não é essa. – ela disparou a falar nervosa.

-A questão é que você é muito tímida. - Sakura interrompeu.

-Demais para o meu bem. – ela admitiu, desgostosa. – Sei lá, às vezes queria ter mais atitude, entende? Mas geralmente eu pareço uma pateta. E se continuar desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando com algum velho esquizofrênico daqui. – Kin fez uma careta deprimida.

Sakura revirou os olhos diante do drama e bebericou seu café com algumas torradas e geléia.

-Isso por um acaso é trauma de primeiro beijo ou de verdade ou conseqüência? – a Haruno arqueou a sobrancelha, zombateira.

-Nem fale disso, eu sou traumatizada até hoje com esse fato. – Kin apanhou seu café e olhou o relógio de pulso. – Bem, eu tenho que ver meu último paciente e vou pra casa. Talvez eu me enforque ou me afogue na banheira.

-Quem sabe colocar o dedo na tomada. Assim deve morrer mais rápido. – Kin revirou os olhos. Sakura divertia-se horrores naquele lugar. Quando olhou para seu relógio viu que era hora de ir embora.

E só um pensamento rondava sua mente: Banho e cama. E não se esquecer de tirar o telefone da tomada.

•••

Hinata estava sentada em sua cadeira analisando alguns documentos importantes de um caso decisivo de assassinato. Mas ela não estava tão concentrada. Seus pensamentos trilhavam para um de seus inimigos.

Assim que entrara para a polícia como detetive, conheceu um rapaz espirituoso. Ele é diferente demais para ser um policial, na opinião da morena.

E logo ela descobriu que aquela figura que rodava as rosquinhas no dedo e jogava para cima pegando com a boca, seria seu parceiro e futuramente seu amigo.

Na primeira missão deles Hinata não falava muito, apenas respondia algumas coisas, mas com tempo passou a se acostumar com o jeito extrovertido de Jackson. Mal eles haviam completado um ano trabalhando juntos, e tudo aconteceu. Eles caíram em uma emboscada e Jackson foi morto por um traficante muito perigoso e influente em Tóquio, conhecido como: Lion.

Hinata prometeu a Jackson que vingaria sua morte. E pela segunda vez a vida lhe tirava alguém importante. E mais uma vez ela havia visto alguém que ela gostava fechar os olhos, sem puder fazer nada.

Devia aquilo a ela, a ele e a família de Jackson. Apesar de jovem ele havia deixado sua mulher e seu pequeno filho.

Jogou a folha que estava entre as mãos sobre a mesa, não demorou a perceber uma movimentação do lado de fora da sua sala. Assim que abriu a porta pode notar o motivo daquela aglomeração. A maioria das assistentes e até algumas policiais - fato terrivelmente ridículo – estavam tentando disfarçar suspiros, algumas mais atiradas flertavam descaradamente.

Claro que só podia ser ele. Quem mais causava comoção toda vez que pisava naquele lugar? A morena revirou os orbes ao ver no conhecido rosto forma-se um sorriso convencido, e quase imperceptível, de Uchiha Itachi.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Itachi? – a morena questionou quando ele parou na frente dela com aquele bendito sorriso convencido.

-Estou fazendo um favor ao Kakashi.

-Você fazendo um favor?

-É, meu amor. – ele piscou para ela. – aquele imprestável vai ficar me devendo uma senama de folga. Vim resolver um caso sobre pensão alimentícia. – ele malicioso, acrescentou. - E resolvi visitar à morena mais sexy desse distrito policial.

Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

-Você só podia está entediado para ter vindo resolver isso. – a Hyuuga comentou virando de costas.

Ele riu e entrou na sala com ela sobre os olhares especulativos de todos ao redor. Ao perceber isso Hinata se aproximou da janela e fechou a cortina. Itachi que estava sentado em sua cadeira riu alto.

-Privacidade, morena? Ótima idéia. – ele deu um sorriso safado – fetiche na sua mesa de trabalho? Eu já desconfiava.

-Fica quieto, Itachi!

-Vai me dominar é? – ele provocou. Hinata lançou um olhar perigoso, que significava que se ele não calasse a boca ela ia jogá-lo pela janela.

O moreno levantou os braços em sinal de rendição, mas sem perder o brilho divertido no olhar.

-O que você sabe sobre um traficante conhecido como Lion? – Hinata fitou o moreno sendo direta ao assunto. Sua expressão era séria. Itachi na mesma hora mudou sua postura relaxada.

-Você realmente vai fazer isso?

-Não vamos começar outra discussão, Itachi. – Hinata determinou, mas ela sabia que Itachi não era do tipo de homem que ficava calado. Na hora das brincadeiras era uma coisa, mas quando se tratava de assuntos sérios o moreno tinha tendências super protetoras para com ela.

-Vamos sim senhora! – ele levantou. – Já não basta o que você pretende fazer com relação à Orochimaru, está querendo arranjar mais inimigos é?

-Eu não escolhi os meus inimigos, eles me escolheram. E você sabe! – ela rematou vendo que ele pretendia retrucar. – Pare de me tratar como uma criança.

-Sei que você não é mais uma criança, Hinata! – Itachi se aproximou dela, ele realmente estava incomodado. Mas Hinata não pretendia abaixar a cabeça. – Dá para entender que eu fico preocupado com você? Apesar de você não ser mais aquela garotinha frágil, eu ainda me preocupo com a sua segurança, garota! – ele passou a mão, exasperado, pelos cabelos negros.

Hinata não falou nada, surpreendeu o moreno abraçando-o. Ele inspirou seu perfume e fechou os olhos apertando-a contra seu corpo.

-Não precisa se preocupar tanto, ok? – ela se afastou um pouco. – eu sou uma menina forte, já sei até amarrar o meu tênis de corrida. – brincou, ela não gostava de ver ele tão sério, não estando com ela.

A expressão de Itachi suavizou. Ele riu levemente. Lembrava-se do episódio de quando eles eram pequenos Hinata ficou constrangida por não saber amarrar direito seu tênis de corrida lilás, e foi ele quem a ajudou.

-Então vai me dizer o que eu quero saber? – ela questionou. Itachi revirou os olhos e se afastou, jogando-se no sofá.

-Eu vou procurar informações sobre ele e te mando hoje à noite.

Hinata sorriu e sentou ao lado dele. Itachi observou o sorriso da Hyuuga alargar. A morena declinou mais para perto do advogado encarando-o.

-É por isso que você é o melhor, sabia?

-Não adianta me bajular, moçinha. – ele se fez de desinteressado.

-Ah, eu sei que você não vive sem mim. – ela brincou. Ele riu e beijou a testa dela antes de sair da sala.

Assim que saiu ele percebeu os olhares sobre si. E percebeu duas policiais mais velhas perto da porta.

-Com licença, senhoras. – com um sorriso galanteador. As mulheres ficaram desconcertadas. Itachi adorava se divertir.

Mas não percebeu que alguém o observava. Seu irmão.

Sasuke tinha visto Itachi entrar na sala de Hinata e logo em seguida ela fechar as cortinas. Mas estava bem na cara que eles dois tinham algo mais.

-Você fica com sua cara de lerdo, Teme. Seu irmão que não é burro nem nada já esta lá com a Hinata.

-E o que isso me importa, Dobe? – Naruto ia responder, quando o Uchiha empurrou um pedaço de bolo na boca do loiro fazendo-o quase engasgar.

-Eu vou te matar seu TEME! - o loiro ameaçou correndo na direção das escadas por onde Sasuke havia passado.

•••

Andando de um lado para o outro a loira verificava se tudo estava do jeito que ela queria. Era em dias como aquele que seus nervos ficavam aos frangalhos. Ser uma estilista famosa exigia um autocontrole enorme da parte dela. Mas nada que Yamanaka Ino não fosse capaz de suportar, para falar a verdade à loira no fundo amava essa agitação e todo esse glamour.

-Cinco minutos, meninas. – uma voz afeminada tomou o ambiente. Ino virou o rosto e avistou seu fiel escudeiro. Pierre era um dos maquiadores mais criativos e renomados do mundo fashion. Eles eram amigos desde a faculdade de moda. Ino era modelo fotográfica no início do curso, mas logo se dedicou a criação das roupas de sua marca. Hoje, internacionalmente conhecida.

-Minha diva!

Ino sorriu e abraçou o amigo. E claro com os clássicos beijinhos de perua.

-Você está mais linda a cada dia, loira.

-Preciso está não é, _mon amour_?

-Claro que sim, queridíssima! – ele deu um gritinho animado.

A conversa foi interrompida quando uma menina chamou quase histérica pelo maquiador. Ino foi para o outro lado onde as modelos se preparavam para entrar na passarela.

De onde estava ela pôde ver Shikamaru sentado na primeira fileira. Seu olhar era preguiçoso como sempre. Sabia que seu sócio só comparecia a esses eventos por pura obrigação, se dependesse dele só apareceria na hora do coquetel.

Ino ainda observando as fileiras viu algo interessante. Alguém que ela não imaginava ver naquele evento.

O homem de feições ofídicas estava acompanhado de uma bela mulher ruiva, e logo atrás um homem de cabelos prateados estava segurando a mão de uma criança de cabelos loiros. A loira percebeu que aquela criança era Saori disfarçada. Só podia ser ela.

Estava na hora de sondar.

•••

Suas malas já estavam quase prontas. Neji jogou as últimas peças de roupa e fechou. Desceu as escadas seguindo para sala de estar. Lee já o esperava com sua mala ao lado da poltrona.

Natalie também estava presente. Mas ao contrário do moreno de verde, ela estava de pé de frente para a lareira.

-Já podemos ir. – o Hyuuga se pronunciou.

-Vocês vão mesmo, não é? – Natalie parecia esperançosa de que o de olhos perolados desistisse.

-E você tinha alguma dúvida? – Lee falou levantando-se da poltrona e espreguiçando o corpo.

-Achei que vocês fossem pensar direito. – ela admitiu franzindo o cenho.

-Já pensei bastante. E as coisas vão ficar na sua responsabilidade, Natalie. – a menina apenas assentiu sem dizer nada. – Qualquer problema ligue para mim ou para o Lee.

-O vôo é daqui a duas horas. – Rock Lee falou ao se aproximarem do carro de luxo. O motorista virou-se para o patrão.

-Para onde, Sr. Hyuuga?

-Aeroporto, Smith. – informou, adentrando o veículo.

Dentro de algumas longas horas eles estariam em terras japonesas. Neji estava inquieto. Ansioso para revê-la.

•••

Já fazia uma hora que Sasuke e Naruto estavam estacionados no carro na frente de um prédio suntuoso. Naruto se empanturrava de lamem e Sasuke não desviava os olhos da portaria do prédio.

-Eu não acredito que esse cara ainda esteja aí. Mas que merda! – Naruto reclamou quando terminou seu prato favorito. Se pudesse iria comprar outro, mas não podia sair dali.

Assim que o loiro parou de reclamar o alvo dos dois policiais foi avistado, ele saiu olhando para os lados e pegou um táxi. Naruto olhou o relógio. Já marcavam quase dez e meia da noite. Sasuke seguia o táxi da maneira mais discreta possível.

O táxi virou a esquina, seguindo por uma rua de área residencial. Os prédios que dominavam aquela área exalavam dinheiro.

O homem de aspecto duvidoso desceu do carro e se aproximou da portaria. Logo os dois reconheceram de quem era aquele prédio. Entreolharam-se e saíram do carro o mais rápido possível.

•••

Havia sido mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Hinata tinha chegado em casa há uns quarenta minutos. Assim que entrou, ela foi arrancando as roupas, jogando-as pelo corredor indo na direção do banheiro.

Passou a mão na frente do espelho para limpar o vapor que se formou e começou a escovar os cabelos lisos, calmamente. Depois passou um hidrante pelo corpo. Às vezes a morena pensava que precisava cuidar mais de si.

Quando saía do banheiro ouviu um ruído. Caminhou sorrateira, como um felino. Pensou que seria Itachi, mas algo dentro dela dizia que não era seu melhor amigo. Deu uns passos para trás e avistou sua arma, apanhando-a ela voltou a deslizar pela casa.

De surpresa pegou o intruso e empurrou-o contra a parede. A pessoa gritou, mas parecia a voz de um garoto. Hinata empurrou mais uma vez e assim que percebeu que a pessoa estava tonta, ligou a luz da sala. Ele não devia passar dos dezessete anos.

O que aquele garoto estava fazendo na sua casa àquela hora? Será que era um dos capangas de Lion? Ou de Orochimaru?

-Quem é você? – Inquiriu. Hoje ela não estava com paciência.

-E-eu-e. – ele começou a gaguejar olhando para ela.

-Fala! – ordenou com a voz fria. – O que você está fazendo no meu apartamento? Pra quem você trabalha?

-Eu não trabalho pra ninguém, moça. Eu juro! Eu só achei que pudesse pegar umas coisinhas emprestadas. – ele falou choramingando.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso, moleque? – ela empurrou fazendo-o ficar com a cabeça doendo.

-Tudo bem! – ele quase gritou para que ela não o matasse - Foi uma aposta!

-Aposta? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Os caras daqui sabem que você é da polícia, e para me deixar entrar na galera deles eu tive que fazer uma prova.

-Invadir a minha casa é a prova?

O garoto ficou vermelho e isso atiçou a curiosidade da Hyuuga.

-Você vai falar o que eu quero saber ou vou ter que jogá-lo pela janela?

O menino engoliu em seco.

-Eles queriam qu-que. – Hinata já estava ficando impaciente. – queeuepegasseumacalçinhasua. – ele falou tão depressa que ela não conseguiu entender uma palavra.

-Queriam o quê? – franziu o cenho. - Fala direito, moleque!

O garoto respirou fundo e repetiu sem olhar para a morena.

-Queriam que eu pegasse uma calçinha sua como prova de que estive aqui.

Os dois viraram-se ao ver a porta ser praticamente arrombada. Hinata ainda segurando o garoto pela camisa revirou os olhos ao ver quem eram os loucos invadindo seu apartamento. Hoje, certamente não era seu dia.

Naruto e Sasuke travaram ao ver Hinata segurando um garoto que parecia menor de idade, mas a cena que estava deixando os dois embabascados não era o que ela estava fazendo com o garoto, e sim, como ela estava vestida. Hinata usava apenas peças íntimas na cor preta. Seus cabelos presos em um coque mal arrumado. Extremamente sexy.

Naruto faltava cair de tanto babar. Sasuke tentou ao máximo disfarçar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos das curvas sinuosas que eram o corpo de Hinata.

A morena pareceu não se incomodar com os olhares. Ela estava muito irritada por ter sua casa invadida, e ainda ter um ladrão de calçinhas no meio da sua sala.

-Nossa! E eu que pensava que pensava que a festinha era particular, morena. – Naruto e Sasuke viraram-se dando de cara com Itachi. Que aumentou seu sorriso malicioso vendo a herdeira Hyuuga só de lingerie.

-Finalmente você chegou! – ela falou revirando os olhos.

Girou o corpo para o garoto que parecia completamente assustado.

-Você! – ela o fez olhar para ela. - Qual é o seu nome?

-Er... Li Osaka. – o garoto respondeu receoso. Estava preocupado em apanhar.

-Suma das minhas vistas, e não entre no meu apartamento nunca mais em busca das minhas calçinhas. – ela falou massageando as têmporas, o garoto se encolheu envergonhado. Itachi explodiu em risos e foi acompanhado de Naruto que rolava de rir. Sasuke recostou-se na parede fazendo sua melhor cara de indiferença, mas não conteve um pequeno sorriso.

-Suma daqui, moleque! – o garoto não pestanejou, correu o mais rápido que pôde.

-Ladrão de calçinhas. – Itachi caçoou, rindo de novo. – Essa foi boa.

Hinata lançou um olhar irritado. No que ele prendeu o riso e sentou na poltrona.

-E vocês dois! – Hinata virou na direção de Naruto e Sasuke. - O que pensam que estavam fazendo quase arrombando a minha porta? – Naruto abriu a boca para começar a responder quando ela os interrompeu. – Quer saber? Não me interessa. Não sei como, mas arrumem essa porta agora e saiam daqui. – Hinata bufou irritada girando nos calcanhares.

-Você venha aqui! – ela falou puxando Itachi pelo paletó. O Uchiha mais velho deu um sorriso malicioso e falou para os dois antes de saírem da vista deles:

-Ei, vocês! Quando terminarem tranque a porta.

Sasuke quase pulou no pescoço do irmão. Itachi só não era mais cara de pau por falta de espaço.

-Ei, Teme. A porta tem jeito. – Naruto falou, fazendo um improviso e logo ajeitando a fechadura. Sasuke não falou nada, passou furioso pelo loiro indo na direção dos elevadores. Naruto revirou os olhos e bateu a porta.

-Ei, Teme! – Naruto chamou. - Espera, baka!

Assim que os dois chegaram ao carro. Sasuke ainda praguejava.

-Mas quem aquele idiota pensa que é, para ficar tirando sarro da minha cara? Baka!

-Esqueça o Itachi, Teme. Se aquele cara não estava indo para a casa da Hinata, para onde ele estava indo?

Sasuke deixou de lado sua vontade de socar Itachi, e pareceu refletir. Não demoraram muito viram o cara estranho andando com um grupo de garotos que fumavam entrando em uma limusine.

-Não sabia que eles faziam a domicílio. – Naruto zombou.

-Vamos segui-lo e descobrir para quem ele trabalha. – Sasuke arrancou com o carro. Socar Itachi ficaria para depois.

•••

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! *-***

**Bem, sei que demorei um pouquinho. Haha. Mas como sempre falta de tempo e estudos acabam com a minha imaginação. Mas eu consegui terminar o capítulo. E também por esses dias eu não estava muito bem, já que minha avó faleceu =/ então, vocês entendem que eu não estava disposta a fazer nada. Mas o que me conforta é que ela está em paz e tá junto do meu avô *-* e ela também não ia gostar nada de me ver triste.**

**Aaaaaaah, geeeente, quantas reviews! T.T vocês são uns xuxus, obrigada mesmo pelos comentários *-* E para quem esperava ver o Sasuke, olha o Uchiha mais nova na área! Hahahaha. \o/ E o Naruto e a Kin também apareceram. Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo ^^' Também ficaram sabendo de mais um fato triste na vida da Hinata. Bem, a tentativa de salvamento do Sasuke e do Naruto não deu muito certo, né? Acho que Hinata lidou bem com o ladrão de calçinhas. Hahahaha. ****E pelo jeito vocês amaram o Lee né? que ótimo! *-* Itachi também fez sucesso xD HAHAHA.**

**Bxii** - hahahaha. O Lee é meu xuxu *-* e eu adoro escrever sobre ele. O Itachi é o amor da minha vida junto com o Gaara, o Neji e o Kakashi *-* hahaha. O Sasuke apareceu finalmente, flor! haha. Espero que tenha gostado dele.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **- Obrigada, flor :) O Lee pegador parece que agradou, fico feliz com isso :D HAHAHA. Eu também quero ele pra mim xD eu rir horrores escrevendo aquela parte. Orochimaru foi muito cruel mesmo, mas a Hina não vai deixar barato. *perigon* Tomare que continue gostando ^^

**Nathalia Cheron** - HAHAHAHA. Nem foooooi assim um hentai master, eu diria que foi um "meio hentai" hahahaha. Que eu saiba a única criatura do olho junto cheia de experiência é você, queridinha! u.u [/lixa*] HOHO * risada maligna* Eu? matar você? =x que isso! imaaaaaaaagina, amiga! xD HAHAHAHAHA. Imaginei que você fosse ter um ataque do coração lendo isso. hehe. Todo mundo ta gostando do Lee *-* que você é fã da Hina eu já sei, N. hahahahaha.

**BonecaHyuuga** - own que bom *-* ADORO a Hinata maligna. HAHA. Itachi e Neji são demaaaais *-* e o Lee é uma graça, daqui a pouco ele já vai ter um fã clube. \o/ haha.

**FranHyuuga **- Fran-flor *-* Quase chorei com a sua review, Fran! T.T que linds! Fico muito feliz em saber que história está agradando :D No começo eu estava tãão insegura, não sabia se ia ter leitores. Haha. Eu tentei desenvolver os fatos da melhor forma possível. Eu demorei um tempo pra decidir quem seria, mas assim que eu pensei na idéia dos Centros me veio ele na cabeça. Eu precisava de um traidor né? e quem melhor do que ele para ser um? HAHA. As meninas são realmente vingantivas e maliciosas, mas cada uma delas tem um motivo para isso. O Neji eu já sei que é seu amor. Hahahaha. Também como não amar ele? *suspiro* Eu adoro o Lee *-* Sim, ele é muito cavalheiro mesmo, mas eu não pude evitar em fazer ele assim. Juro que quando eu terminei de ler quase babei na tela x) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Pelo jeito o Lee vai ter mesmo um fã clube, ele agradou geral *capota* Como eu leio suas fics sei do seu amor por ele. Hahaha. Por sinal pode esperar reviews minhas por lá viu? Em breve! No próximo capítulo você descobre quem o Neji ta querendo encontrar, flor! rs xD Neji e Hina é LINDO demais *-* amo fics deles dois. Eu achei muito fofo também, e é a cara dele fazer aquilo tudo por ela. Eu não posso dizer se vai ser só um amor platônico, talvez sim, talvez não... opa! to falando demais =x OWN, Itachi me mata *-* AAAAIN fico tão feliz em saber que ele agradou. Tipo, eu imaginei ele frio e tal, mas NÃO com a Hina. Sempre imagino ele com um sorriso safado no rosto, totalmente sexy. *minha nossa senhora do freio me breca! Babando oceanos* A relação deles foi algo que eu tive de pensar muito, e você entendeu perfeitamente. Fiquei tão feliz com isso! Não queria uma coisa superficial, entende? Ele é totalmente apaixonado por ela, desde a adolescência. Ela sabe muito bem dos sentimentos dele, mas é difícil para ela não se envolver com ele, e também ele não facilita pra ela. HAHAHA. A Hinata teve muitas perdas, então ele se tornou a fortaleza dela. Ele é o amigo, companheiro, amante. Quanto ao Kabuto... eu adorei fazer ele, admito. HAHAHA. adorei essa parte também. Mas ele vai surpreender muita gente ainda. Own *-* que honra você ser minha fã, flor *-* muuuito obrigada!

**R-sassa **- Olá, flor! :D Sem problemas, sei como é falta de tempo. Uma loucura. Obrigada pelo elogio *-* Shika é pura sedução, hahahaha. Não está sendo repetitiva, e é ótimo saber que está gostando da fic ^^ A vida da moreninha é complicada. HAHAHA. Itachi e Hina estão demais! xD

**Miloca381** - PREEEEMA! *-* Muitas emoções, Maligna! a história da Hinata é triste mesmo. Mas nem sempre a vida é um mar de rosas, né? HAHAHA. atooooro missões [2] A Saori é um mistério xD sim, ela já é perversinha. Eu nem preciso dizer que AMEI essa fala dele né? 8D E vai ficar cada vez melhor! hahaha. Pesadelos, mas pelo menos ele estava lá com ela. *-*

**É isso meus amores *-* Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim!**

**reviews? :D Beeeeeijos, Jade!**


	5. Encontros e Revelações

**Cap. 4 – Encontros e Revelações.**

O sol invadia o quarto pela pequena fresta na janela. O Uchiha mais novo remexeu-se sonolento na enorme cama. Tateou pelo colchão procurando o maldito despertador, que perturbava sua paz.

O relógio marcava dez para sete. Sasuke espreguiçou o corpo forte e levantou da cama, trajando apenas, uma boxer preta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os seguindo na direção do seu banheiro.

Retirou a boxer, e ligou o chuveiro permitindo que a água gelada deslizar-se pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de como odiava aquele dia.

Saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha branca macia, e algumas gotas de água passeavam pelos ombros e costas. Ele não deu importância. Jogou a toalha sobre a cama e procurou por uma roupa qualquer. Com as mãos bagunçou os cabelos úmidos.

Virou para o guarda-roupa. Seu olhar focou um porta retrato que sempre deixava escondido. Uma foto de sua família. Algo que muitas vezes quis esquecer. Mas apesar disso nunca deixou de visitá-los naquela data.

Terminou de se vestir, bebeu um copo de suco, apanhou as chaves da casa e do carro, em seguida bateu a porta.

•••

Mal dormira na noite anterior. Todos os anos eram assim.

O cemitério apesar de ser um lugar um tanto mórbido, era bonito. As variadas espécies de árvores e flores proporcionavam certa melancolia, acompanhada de uma sensação de serenidade.

Nas mãos, segurava três flores: um lírio, uma rosa vermelha e uma branca. Com os orbes fixos, fitava os túmulos à frente.

As imagens daquela noite de terror nunca haviam saído da sua memória. Caminhou para mais perto, os olhos já não estavam focados na realidade, estava mergulhada em lembranças.

-Hanabi.

A flor dedicada a sua irmã, era o pequeno lírio.

-Pai.

"_Hinata, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para não ficar fazendo as tarefas dos empregados? - O senhor falava de modo severo._

_A pequena garota de olhos perolados escondeu um sorriso travesso, estava toda suja de terra, dos pés a cabeça. Hiashi ainda tinha os olhos cheios de reprovação, mas revirou-os, carregando a filha._

_-Não sei mais o que fazer com você, sabia? – ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível ao ver a pequenina lhe entregar uma rosa. _

_-Sua rosa, pai."_

Uma rosa branca.

Por último sentiu um aperto maior no coração.

-Ah... mãe.

Cerrou os olhos e apertou os punhos. O sorriso de sua mãe era sua felicidade. Ela era sempre tão atenciosa e carinhosa.

Aproximou à rosa vermelha dos lábios. Outra lembrança rompeu sua mente.

"_-Mamãe, qual você gosta mais? – apontou para as flores no jardim._

_-As rosas, meu anjo. – Ela beijou o rostinho risonho da filha. - As vermelhas._

_-Por quê? – quis saber em sua curiosidade infantil._

_A jovem mulher deslocou o olhar para o marido, e murmurou para a menina como se confessasse um segredo. – porque me lembram paixão, me lembram amor."_

Hinata depositou a rosa vermelha na lápide, sentou na grama, passando os braços ao redor das pernas. Gritos, sangue, dor, aquelas sensações ainda giravam a sua volta. Aquilo iria acompanhá-la para toda sua vida.

Sua promessa permanecia firme, e em nenhum dia pensou em desistir. Eles iriam pagar.

Seus momentos felizes ainda permaneciam vivos e eram esses momentos que permitiam que ela ainda sorrisse.

Recordava-se nitidamente daquele dia. O seu aniversário de quinze anos. Sorriu saudosa. Seus pais haviam promovido uma festa deslumbrante. Diziam que sua herdeira merecia toda a ostentação possível.

"A aniversariante não parecia se preocupar com toda a ostentação, mas sim, se seus amigos estariam com ela. Todos. Não gostaria que nenhum deles faltasse.

A enorme sala de estar – que ricamente decorada parecia um salão de festas. – estava cercado de pessoas da alta sociedade, e das famílias principais. Hinata espiou para ver se conseguia avistar os amigos.

Hiashi pediu silêncio e a sala voltou atenção para o homem. Este agradeceu a presença de todos. E anunciou que eles teriam uma apresentação de sua primogênita.

Hinata deu um suspiro nervoso, desceu a escada na companhia de sua mãe. Não encarou os convidados, pois não queria por acabar desequilibrando-se na escada, tamanha sua vergonha.

-Minha filha irá fazer uma pequena apresentação no piano. – Hiashi declarou e em seu timbre percebia-se o orgulho.

Hinata usava um vestido longo, tom lilás, muito bonito. Acomodou-se no assento e deslizou as mãos delicadas sobre o piano. Seu piano.

Semicerrou os olhos começando a tirar a melodia, tentando ao máximo não lembrar que era o centro das atenções. Tinha noção de que todos prestavam atenção em seus movimentos.

Após as primeiras notas a voz de Hinata se fez presente e dominante. Aquela era uma de suas músicas preferidas. Uma melodia triste, mas que não perdia o encanto.

Ino, Tenten e Sakura sorriam observando a amiga, orgulhosas. Os meninos também. Quando a voz melodiosa da Hyuuga juntou-se a melodia do piano.

Ela permanecia compenetrada na canção. Entregando-se com paixão aquele momento.

**I'm not a stranger**

**No, I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

_Eu não sou um __estranho_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_Com raiva aleijada_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam feridas_

**A fragile flame aged**

**Is misery**

**And when our hearts meet**

**I know you see**

_Uma flama frágil envelhecida_

_É miseravel_

_E quando nossos corações se encontram_

_Eu sei que você vê_

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_Eu estou ferido_

**I may seem crazy**

**Or painfully shy**

**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**

**If you would just look me in the eye**

**I feel alone here and cold here**

**Though I don't want to die**

**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**

_Eu posso parecer louco_

_Ou dolorosamente tímido_

_E estas cicatrizes não seriam escondidas assim_

_Se você me olhar apenas nos olhos_

_Eu sinto solidão e frio aqui_

_Embora eu não queira morrer_

_Mas o único anestésico que me faz sentir bem, mata por dentro_

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**Pain**

**I am not alone**

**I am not alone**

_Eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe. eu o encontro quando_

_Eu estou ferido_

_Dor_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

_Eu não estou sozinho_

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

_Eu não sou um desconhecido_

_Não, eu sou seu_

_Com raiva aleijada_

_E lágrimas que ainda gotejam certamente_

**But I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I found it when**

**I was cut**

_Mas eu não quero estar receoso_

_Eu não quero morrer por dentro para respirar_

_Eu estou cansado de me sentir tão entorpecido_

_O alívio existe, eu o encontrei quando_

_Eu estava ferido_

**(N/a**: Plumb - Cut / Ferida.**)**

Assim que abriu os olhos, sorriu e foi ovacionada. A face estava rubra, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se feliz."

Hinata sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, ao se lembrar que naquela mesma noite havia ganhado seu primeiro beijo. Este havia sido com Itachi. Emitiu um leve riso. Não podia ter sido diferente.

Hinata ergueu um pouco as costas – despertando de seus devaneios - sentindo uma presença nada estranha.

-Sabia que a encontraria aqui.

•••

Ajustou os óculos, de armações finas, sobre o rosto de feições suaves. Vestia um terninho alinhado, em um tom sóbrio, e ainda sim, charmoso. Com passos firmes encaminhou-se a sala do final do corredor.

O prédio estava movimentado. Era um grande número de pessoas que transitavam por ali. Tenten apertou a pasta em suas mãos. O relatório da semana.

Seus rebentos ágeis logo focaram seu chefe. E seu alvo. Orochimaru era sempre acompanhado de sua feição ofídica e perigosa. Os orbes daquele homem emanavam crueldade.

Foi uma ótima idéia ir trabalhar na empresa. Assim ele não sairia das vistas dela de modo tão fácil. Sabia que a intenção de Hinata era acabar com ele, mas Tenten também tinha o mesmo desejo de vingança, e se ela tivesse a chance, não sabia se conseguiria ceder e deixar a Hyuuga acabar com aquele homem.

Trabalhava em grupo, mas tinha seus objetivos pessoais. E acabar com Orochimaru era um deles.

•••

O burburinho nos corredores diminuía à medida que ela passava. Sabaku no Temari podia ser o estilo de mulher charmosa e que gostava de abalar onde estivesse, mas em seu local de trabalho, era a competência em cima do salto.

Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. O terninho justo marcava suas curvas sinuosas, mas seu rosto sério era capaz de intimidar qualquer um.

A família Sabaku era uma das mais respeitáveis no mundo dos negócios. Os três herdeiros eram: Temari, Kankurou e Gaara.

Kankurou era um típico Don Juan. E era constantemente ameaçado pela irmã, pela forma como levava sua vida, geralmente ria quando ela gritava com ele a plenos pulmões. Ria para não confirmar que tinha medo das ameaças de Temari. Sabia que a irmã não era do tipo que falava a toa.

Gaara era um jovem sério e compenetrado. Também era silencioso e atraente. Praticamente todas as mulheres esticavam os olhos quando ele passava com um aquele ar imponente pela empresa. Estava sempre bem vestido, e era um homem muito respeitado. Temari não tinha dor de cabeça com o mais novo. Se ele aprontava, ela não sabia. E não fazia questão de saber. Afinal, uma das características mais apreciadas no ruivo, era sua discrição.

-Onde está o imprestável do Kankurou? – Temari elevou a voz para sua secretária, que arrumava alguns papéis importantes.

-Ele ligou avisando que vai viajar, Senhorita.

Temari revirou os olhos. Claro, sempre na farra.

-E o Gaara?

-Em uma reunião com alguns acionistas. – ela esclareceu prontamente.

-Assim que ele terminar avise-o que preciso falar com ele.

-E quanto ao senhor Kankurou?

-Se ele ligar diga que é para aproveitar bem as férias. – Temari completou maldosa. – E para trabalhar bastante, pois ele vai precisar.

Já estava na hora de ensinar ao irmão que vida boa tem prazo de validade. Principalmente se for a custas do dinheiro de Sabaku no Temari.

•••

Sasuke já não fazia noção de quanto tempo permanecia ali sentado. Odiava aquele dia. Detestava a sensação de perda. Odiava relembrar todos os anos aquela noite.

"-Pai, acorda! Pai!

-O que foi, Sasuke, tem alguma coisa errada? – Fugaku levantou sonolento ao sentir a mão do filho mais novo tocar o seu braço.

-Pai, eu ouvi um barulho estranho.

-Sasuke, não se preocupe não estar acontecendo nada.

-Talvez seja melhor você ver o que é? – Mikoto apertou o braço do marido que beijou sua testa antes de levantar da cama, não muito convencido.

-Sasuke, fique aqui com a sua mãe. – Fugaku falou pegando sua arma. - Eu já volto.

Mas o pequeno moreno não demorou a se afastar da mãe, que o chamou de volta. O pequeno fingiu não ouvir e seguiu o pai pela casa escura.

Mikoto ergueu o corpo da cama e foi até o telefone no corredor talvez fosse necessário chamar a polícia. Viu a porta do filho mais velho aberta. Será que era Itachi chegando?

[...]

Sasuke caminhou sorrateiramente. Fugaku parou no início das escadas. Os olhos rastreando qualquer movimento estranho. Não demorou a perceber que Sasuke estava indo para perto dele.

-Sasuke, o que foi que eu falei? Volte já pro quarto e fique com a sua mãe. – O homem soltou num murmúrio nervoso.

Quando voltava ouviu o gemido de dor do pai caindo morto no chão. Correu para o lado e se escondeu atrás da porta.

Sua mãe seguia com o telefone e logo foi atingida com um único tiro. Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas despencarem pelo rosto. Pegou um canivete de Itachi, e na sua ingenuidade e ira, queria atingir aqueles homens. Mas sua boca foi abafada por uma mão.

Sasuke foi levado para debaixo de uma mesa, logo reconheceu seu irmão mais velho. Assim que ouviram mais disparos que com certeza atingiam os outros membros da família, presentes na mansão Uchiha. Puxou o rosto do mais novo tentando protegê-lo.

-Feche os olhos, Sasuke.

-Nii-san. – ele murmurou choroso.

Itachi fez um sinal para que ele se calasse. O menor escondeu o rosto contra o corpo do irmão.

-Os garotos sumiram, não estão no quarto. – eles ouviram alguém falar.

-Devem estar escondidos na casa.

-Vamos, não temos tempo. – Outro disse apressado.

Perceberam que os passos haviam seguido para o andar debaixo, mas continuaram ali, até que a polícia os achou, escondidos."

Sasuke até hoje não conseguiu decifrar o que havia na face de Itachi. Mas sabia que estava protegido.

Parecia que sua mãe estava adivinhando quando pediu para que ele e Itachi fossem à viagem da escola junto dos outros amigos, nas férias, mas os dois só estavam pensando em ir três dias depois.

-Por que demorou?

Itachi deu de ombros e se aproximou do irmão.

-Estava resolvendo alguns assuntos, queria ficar aqui um pouco.

Sasuke o olhou de soslaio. Sua expressão era séria.

-O que você sentiu quando tudo aconteceu? – Sasuke questionou fixando um ponto qualquer.

-Por que quer saber?

-Nunca consegui decifrar a sua expressão.

Itachi esticou um meio sorriso, triste.

-Talvez não seja saudável você saber, Sasuke. – ele falou. – Você já tem ódio demais para alguém suportar. - Sasuke manteve-se calado. Depois virou para ir embora, deixando o irmão sozinho.

Já era de se esperar que Itachi não dissesse nada.

•••

O balanço movia-se de um lado para o outro, algumas vezes bem alto, no imenso jardim. Fazendo a criança soltar encurtados gritinhos de felicidade, quando atingia a altura desejada.

-Tenha cuidado, Saori. – ao ouvir a voz do homem, ela sorriu.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Kabuto. – ela riu. – Não irei cair.

Ele meneou a cabeça e cruzou os braços ainda observando a garotinha. Sorriu de forma quase imperceptível quando ela sorriu para ele. Aquela criança provocava-lhe um sentimento de proteção que ele não tinha com ninguém.

Desde que a pequena Saori foi trazida para a mansão de Orochimaru, ele tinha sido escolhido para ser uma espécie de guarda-costas dela.

Isso de certa forma acabou fazendo dele um irmão mais velho. Kabuto podia ser frio com qualquer um, menos com sua protegida.

Saori saltou do balanço, ajeitando o vestido verde, passou a mão atrás do pescoço e jogou o cabelo para o lado, rindo divertida.

-Está sonhando acordado de novo? – ela passou a mão na frente do rosto dele.

-Não. – estendeu a mão para ela. – Já está na hora das suas lições.

Ele a lembrou sorrindo de canto ao ver a careta dela.

-Nem adianta fazer essa cara. – alertou. Geralmente ela gostava de fugir das aulas e quando resolvia se esconder, conseguia ficar sumida por horas.

-Depois da aula seu padrinho quer falar com você.

Saori apenas assentiu. Seguindo-o para dentro da mansão.

•••

Hinata ergueu-se do chão e girou na direção da voz rouca. Há quanto tempo não o via.

-Neji.

-Há quanto tempo, Hinata. – ele sorriu ao confirmar que ela não havia se esquecido dele.

-O que o traz até aqui?

Neji caminhou até a morena com as mãos no bolso do casaco negro. Seus olhos ainda cobertos pelos óculos escuros, e, ao chegar mais perto dela, retirou-os, permitindo que ela visse seus orbes perolados. Seu timbre foi intenso ao responder.

-Você.

•••

**N/a: Hey, xuxus! :D**

**Demorei um pouco mais que o previsto, mas já cheguei com o capítulo prontinho para vocês. É que eu tava empolgada pra postar minha outra fic de Naruto - momento propaganda. Haha - chama-se: "De Carne e Osso". Então se puderem passem lá. :D**

**Finalmente uma lembrança feliz da Hinata \o/ amém! haha. Se bem que a lembrança veio em um dia triste para todos os envolvidos nos antigos centros. O que aconteceu na mansão Uchiha também foi algo difícil para o Sasuke e o Itachi. E claro que o primeiro beijo de Hina tinha que ser com o meu moreno delícia. HAHA. E finalmente o encontro do Neji com a Hinata xD E um pouco sobre a relação da Saori com o Kabuto. Que ele se sente como o irmão mais velho dela. Porque será que o Orochimaru quer tanto ela perto dele? *mistérios* haha.**

**REVIEWS *-* **

**Ah, vocês são uns amores, cara. *-* Leitores novos, sejam muito bem-vindos. Obrigada aos que favoritaram a fic e deixaram uma review *-* E se tiver alguma pessoa acompanhando a história, sem se manifestar, espero que esteja gostando também. Haha.**

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **- own, flor! :D que ótimo que gosta da fic. Tento ao máximo escrever uma boa história, e é sempre bom saber que ta agradando. Itachi é divo *-* hahaha. Também prefiro o Sasuke das fics. HAHAHA. Devo dizer que também morri escrevendo essa parte. Principalmente quando ela sai disparando ordens para todo mundo.

**R-sassa **- Obrigada pelos elogios, flor. Isso me deixa mega feliz! *-* Eu tento não demorar muito com os capítulos, sei como é ficar ansiosa por uma atualização. haha. A Hinata é um desafio. Não sabia se iria conseguir escrever sobre ela, de uma forma que as pessoas gostassem. Itachi é meu moreno delícia *morre* e sim ele quebra corações. HAHAHA. Ladrão de calcinhas é problemático, mas confesso que ri muito escrevendo essa parte. Essa idéia já estava na minha cabeça desde o primeiro capítulo. haha.

**FranHyuuga** - Fran! *-* Nem demorei tanto não é, flor? hahaha. Own, obrigada. Vindo de você, fico mega feliz, já que sou fã das suas histórias *-* Hinatinha é o tipo de mulher durona, que impõe respeito xD Sério que eu achei a cara dele falar isso, então pra mim ficou ótima essa primeira impressão dos dois. Ah, hahaha. O loiro só é esperto para perceber os sentimentos relacionados aos outros, quando é para ele, fica tonto de novo. HAHAHA. Logo vocês vão ver isso. Com certeza. Deve ser péssimo. Ela age desse jeito porque não tem mais o que perder - no conceito dela, é claro. É o contraste da cara de safado, com o lado carinhoso que ele mostra a ela. Agora você ja sabe quem o Neji tava procurando, flor. xD RI MUITO ALTO com a campanha: "ABAIXO OS LADRÕES DE CALCINHAS" HAHAHAHA. Acho que a Hina vai ser a primeira a aderir a campanha, olha só a dor de cabeça que isso causou nela.

**Miloca381** - Maligna! *-* A Hina já vai ter um fã-clube. hahahahaha. Adorei escrever a cena do Lion. Principalmente a parte que ela fala: "Em cinco segundos eu quero a cabeça do alvo" A Kin tem problemas com timidez excessiva em relação aos homens muito bonitos, e isso ainda vai render muitas situações cômicas com ela. Hahaha. Obrigada, xuxu.

**Nathalia Cheron **- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. duas que riram alto. Claro que meu Itachi arrasa por onde passa. Ah, migz! Você perguntou a ele antes que eu sei. HAHA.

**Hana-Lis **- Hana *-* Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa em ver você por aqui, flor! :D Mas muito feliz! Escrever a Hina desse jeito é muito legal, acho mais fácil ela desse jeito do que quando ela é timida, não sei porque. Nem pensar que eu ia deixar meu moreno sexy de fora, né? hahaha. Esse triângulo amoroso é glam \o/ Ele é outro que de jeito nenhum ia ficar de fora xD Orochimaru e sua insanidade por poder. hahaha. Precisava de um vilão sádico. Haha. Sim, a Saori é uma incógnita mesmo. Mas já ta bem próximo de vocês descobrirem algumas coisinhas sobre ela. E o principal. Qual o interesse do Orochi nela.

**BonecaHyuuga** - Obrigada, flor! Os dois detetives vão atrás dele para saber.

**Aryel-Chan **- Olá, flor! ^^ Bem, a fic não ta completa, mas eu que fiz confusão com o status, e devo já mudar. Acho que se você não tivesse chamado atenção não teria percebido. Obrigada.

**Pisck** - Já vou continuar :D que bom! *-*

**mahara-chan **- Não, flor. Não está completa. ^^' Foi só a minha lerdeza que fez confusão com o status da fic. HAHAHA. Bem, não é de toooooooda intenção parar na melhor parte. Hahaha. Uhn, pensando bem.. acho que é sim. Haha. Obrigada, flor :D é muito bom saber disso. Espero que continue agradando. ^^

**Gostaram, xuxus? *-***

**Reviews? Espero que sim! :D**

**Beeeeijos, Jade.**


	6. Desvendando Segredos

**N/a: Este capítulo contém algum palavreado chulo. Avisando para evitar qualquer problema.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 5 - Desvendando Segredos.**

Hinata paralisou ao escutar a resposta de Neji. Ela já não era tão ingênua. Desde a tragédia que abalou sua família, começou a perceber que o primo não sentia somente um amor fraternal por ela.

Ele a desejava. Como um homem deseja uma mulher.

Já havia um bom tempo que não se viam. Estava surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

-Não gostou de me ver? – Neji questionou, parecendo aborrecido por ela não falar nada.

-Não. – Hinata balançou a cabeça. – Claro, que gostei de te ver. – a morena sorriu, e abraçou o primo. – Só fiquei surpresa com sua visita.

Neji rodeou a cintura dela, retribuindo aquele ansiado abraço. Há quanto tempo ele não sentia Hinata tão perto de si? O cheiro dela, o calor da sua pele, aquele contato o inebriava.

No entanto, se ele pretendia se aproximar, teria de ser cauteloso. Neji já sabia que a Hyuuga havia mudado, e muito. Mas há muito eles estavam afastados, desde quando ele fora morar em Londres.

Ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos. Neji ainda mantinha seus braços rodeando Hinata.

-Senti sua falta. – confessou perto do ouvido dela. Hinata acariciou os cabelos do primo, carinhosamente.

-Também senti sua falta, Nii-san. – riu suavemente, chamando-o do jeito que ela costumava fazer quando eram crianças.

Neji esboçou um ligeiro sorriso, apertando o abraço. Ainda não era da forma que ele desejava, mas ela permanecia ali, em seus braços.

•••

O dia era maravilhoso para aquela curta viagem. Ah, sim. Ele sabia mesmo como aproveitar a vida. Aquela piscina, as bebidas, as festas. E claro, suas companhias, algo que não poderia faltar.

Kankurou olhou para o lado esboçando um sorriso malicioso. Fez um gesto galante para duas mulheres, que soltaram risinhos. As duas encontravam-se sentadas em cadeiras de sol.

O moreno voltou sua atenção para a mesa, bebendo mais uma dose de wisque. Não demorou muito, um rapazinho se aproximou do empresário. Pigarreou parecendo ligeiramente intimidado. Kankurou elevou os óculos escuros para saber o que o jovem queria.

-Algum problema?

-É... – o jovem parecia bem desconcertado, provavelmente era um novato naquele lugar.

-Você vai falar ou vai ficar aqui incomodando a mim e as senhoritas ali? – ele apontou para as duas garotas que agora estavam sentadas próximas a ele.

-É que o cartão que o senhor apresentou não está sendo aceito.

-Como assim? – ele levantou não gostando nada daquela conversa. Aquele cartão era da empresa, e sem limites. Como poderia não está sendo aceito?

-Desculpe-me, senhor. Mas parece que foi cancelado.

-Eu não cancelei o maldito cartão. – o empresário esbravejou. – Olha aqui, moleque, vai lá e passa esse cartão. Fracamente! E faça o favor de não me importunar mais com essa conversa, entendeu?

O garoto foi na direção do bar, para logo depois retornar acompanhado de uma mulher loira, a qual parecia ser um das gerentes do luxuoso hotel.

-Vieram pedir desculpas pela confusão que fizeram? – O moreno levantou-se novamente, esboçando um sorrisinho pretensioso. – Espero que sim.

-Senhor, nós ligamos para o banco novamente, e eles nos informaram que o cartão utilizado pelo senhor para o pagamento do seu consumo no hotel foi cancelado. – a gerente articulou comedida. – E por uma pessoa da sua família.

Kankurou quase explodiu de tanta raiva. Uma veia saltou em sua testa. Ele só conseguia praguejar de ódio.

-Só pode ter sido ela. – Kankurou colidiu o punho fechado sobre a mesa, revoltado, espantando os que estavam a sua volta. – Ah, você me paga, Temari! – o moreno berrou, furioso.

•••

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos desde que aquela tarefa entediante lhe fora imposta. A menina tamborilava os dedos com certa impaciência. O caderno colorido já não lhe era mais tão atrativo quanto era antes, e muito menos os desenhos que havia rabiscado.

Vasculhou a sala procurando por algo que a distraísse, mas só encontrou seu guardião sentado com os braços cruzados rentes ao peito, seus olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo.

Saori observou mais um pouco. Talvez ela tivesse a chance de sair daquela bendita sala, e procurar algo que fosse interessante para fazer. Levantou-se sorrateiramente. Qualquer mínimo barulho faria com que ele acordasse. De ponta de pé, a garotinha foi se aproximando da porta. Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, e já se preparava para abrir levemente a porta.

-Aonde pensa que vai, Saori?

-Droga. – a pequena murmurou de forma quase inaudível. Kabuto abriu os olhos e encarou a pequena com a sobrancelha arqueada. Aquilo significava problemas.

-Lugar nenhum. – respondeu serenamente. Como se não tivesse sido pega no flagra. – Estava só apreciando os detalhes da porta. Já que terminei a minha tarefa.

Kabuto elevou-se. Saori era uma mentirosa nata. Porém ele já a conhecia muito bem.

-Acha mesmo que consegue me tapear, criança? Sei muito bem o que você pretendia fazer. – repreendeu. – Sabe que seu padrinho deseja que fique perto dele, não sabe?

Saori revirou os olhos, e retornou emburrada para a cadeira. Kabuto a acompanhou com os olhos, e por fim caminhou até ela.

-Porque tenho que ficar aqui? Não entendo. – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um beicinho, inconformada.

O homem emitiu um breve risinho. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto era importante.

-O que seu padrinho disse naquela tarde em que pediu para você ir até sua sala depois dos estudos? – ele questionou erguendo o queixo dela para que olhasse para seu rosto.

-Que eu era seu anjo da guarda e, portanto ele queria que eu sempre o acompanhasse quando ele estivesse aqui.

-Exatamente.

-Não sou nenhum anjo. – a menina contestou.

-Hoje foi o primeiro dia que você teve que vim aqui, sim. – ele acarinhou o rosto da menina, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Amanhã esta sala estará recheada de coisas para você se distrair.

Saori nada disse, desfez a expressão amarrada e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kabuto. Ele já não se surpreendia mais com esses gestos de carinho.

-Kabuto? – Saori chamou, ainda abraçada a ele. – Porque cuida de mim? Porque tenho a impressão de que não sou uma pessoa normal? Porque não tenho nenhum amigo? Porque meus pais me deixaram?

Saori não possuía os olhos marejados ou apresentava uma voz melancólica, como era esperado que uma criança da idade dela fizesse. Era comedida. E sempre fora assim.

Porém era o único que tinha ciência que mesmo agindo dessa forma, ela algumas vezes, chorava as escondidas. Apesar do seu inusitado dom, era somente uma criança.

-Cuido de você por que sou seu amigo. – a menina sorriu com aquela resposta.

-Você não conta, é meu guarda-costas. – arqueou a sobrancelha com desafio.

-Então está desprezando a minha amizade, moçinha? – ele questionou sério, mas Saori sabia que era brincadeira.

-Não estou colocando isso à prova, mas você cuida de mim como se fosse o meu pai. Pais são pais, e não amigos da minha idade. – ela contrapôs torcendo os dedos.

-Enquanto você não tem amigos da sua idade, eu posso ser seu amigo?

-Claro que sim, bobo. – a garotinha afirmou divertida.

-Além disso, você é uma criança normal, Saori. Só é especial. Seus pais não te abandonaram, existem coisas que nem mesmo toda a sua inteligência vai ajudar você a entender, pelo menos ainda.

-Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Então, é normal todas as crianças fazerem o que eu faço? – ela ponderou.

Kabuto permaneceu sério com aquela questão. Não podia ficar alimentando dúvidas na cabeça dela. Orochimaru queria que Saori achasse que seu dom era algo comum, não algo que ele jamais vira na vida.

-Não sei. – Kabuto decidiu que se esquivar da pergunta seria uma boa saída, mesmo a criança a sua frente sendo tão perspicaz.

-Mais uma hora e vamos embora, certo?

-Estou com fome. – ela comentou cruzando as pernas, e pegando o caderno de desenho, folheando de forma aleatória, quase desleixada.

-Vamos providenciar algo a respeito.

Kabuto abriu a porta, vislumbrando o longo corredor, que no momento permanecia vazio, mas para sua sorte uma moça que trabalhava ali se aproximava. Ele a chamou, e a mulher caminhou até ele.

-Você poderia providenciar algo para ela comer? – ele solicitou indicando a criança com a cabeça, Saori estava de costas para a porta. Com um suave sorriso, ela acenou afirmando que traria algo, voltando o seu caminho.

A jovem adentrou o elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam, esboçou um sorriso enigmático. Então, a garota estava ali, teria que descobrir com que freqüência ela ficava no prédio.

Tenten ainda não conhecia o homem que falara com ela, mas presumiu ser um dos seguranças da garotinha, ou algo assim.

•••

-Não quero estar aqui quando ele voltar.

Temari riu quando o irmão mais novo afirmou, averiguando alguns relatórios importantes, após mais uma reunião com alguns acionistas.

-Kankurou é dramático e idiota demais para minha paciência conseguir aturar. – Gaara estendeu o braço içando sua xícara de chá. Temari riu.

-Ele não tem direito algum de reclamar, Gaara. Sabe que tenho razão. – a loira ergueu-se de forma elegante da cadeira, andando até o pequeno bar. Servindo-se de uma taça de vinho.

-Eu só não quero prejuízos nesta sala, Temari.

A loira somente concordou divertida, acenando com a cabeça.

-Ele já andava precisando de uma lição há muito tempo, Gaara. Kankurou tem de aprender que não é mais um moleque, que esse dinheiro não é só dele. E qualquer dia desses uma de suas besteiras podem nos prejudicar seriamente.

-Por mim ele já teria sido deserdado. – o ruivo articulou, com um rabisco maldoso nos lábios. Temari gargalhou.

-Como você é cruel, irmãozinho.

-TEMARI!

Os dois ouviram o berro, e sabiam que Kankurou estava chegando perto da sala. Gaara revirou os olhos, apanhando sua pasta.

-Vou resolver alguns assuntos com Kakashi. Assim que você finalizar com o idiota, encontre-me lá.

-Pode deixar.

Gaara saiu, fechando a porta. Temari apenas girou sua cadeira, esperando seu irmão invadir a sala gritando a plenos pulmões. Sim, com certeza seria um dia seria bem divertido.

•••

-Acho que esse seu hábito ainda não mudou, não é?

Hinata esticou um meio sorriso saboreando seu café. Era um hábito que havia aprendido com seus padrinhos. Eles, apesar de não dispensarem o tradicional chá, gostavam de degustar um delicioso café.

-Sim, ainda tenho esse costume.

Neji ofereceu um minúsculo sorriso, pegando a mão de Hinata, entrelaçando a sua.

-Então, como está a vida em Londres? - a morena desconversou, retirando sua mão, com a desculpa de apoiar o rosto.

-É um excelente lugar, mas já estava com saudades daqui. – ele falou sem desviar seus olhos perolados sobre ela. – Hinata...

-Mas olha só quem eu encontro por aqui. – Hinata não sabia se suspirava aliviada pela chegada de Itachi, que cortara o clima estranho entre ela e o primo, ou se ficava preocupada com uma possível briga no local.

A morena sabia muito bem que seu primo e Itachi não iam com a cara um do outro. E agora ela entendia que o motivo de toda aquela hostilidade era ela. Neji ficava enciumado com a amizade deles, já que ela e o Uchiha mais velho sempre ficavam juntos.

Os dois permaneceram encarando-se por alguns segundos. Hinata olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que falar para amenizar aquela tensão.

Neji continuara sério, mas Hinata o conhecia muito bem, para saber que seu primo estava controlando-se para não esmurrar Itachi. Já o moreno esboçava um sorrisinho petulante nos lábios.

-O que faz por aqui, Itachi?

-Meu coração me guiou até você, meu amor. – ele falou com seu tradicional sorriso afetado. – Ok, ok. – ele ergueu os braços como se rendesse ao ver a expressão contrariada de Hinata. – Acabei de sair do trabalho, e os vi aqui, e pensei porque não acompanhá-los nesta maravilhosa reunião.

-Agora que já viu pode ir, Uchiha. – Neji pronunciou ameaçador. Itachi o ignorou, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Hinata.

-Sinto muito, Hyuuga, mas eu estava indo ver sua querida prima, e se ela está aqui, eu não posso ir para casa dela sozinho, não é? Se bem que às vezes eu faço isso não é, querida?

-Itachi. – Hinata advertiu entre os dentes.

-O que ele quer dizer com isso, Hinata?

-Não é nada, Neji. – Hinata desconversou lançando um olhar mortal para o Uchiha. Este parecia cada vez mais divertido com a situação.

-A gente fica jogando cartas, cara. – o moreno contou relaxado, e com um sorriso malicioso continuou: – Striper poker é um dos meus preferidos.

-Ai, Hina. – o moreno fez uma falsa careta de dor. – Não me belisca.

Hinata estava com uma vontade insana de matar Itachi. E percebeu que Neji não tirava os olhos de cima dela. Com certeza ela ia esganar Itachi.

•••

-TEMARI! – a loira encarou o furioso irmão postado a sua frente. Descruzou os braços e jogou os cabelos para o lado num gesto charmoso.

-Posso saber o motivo desse alvoroço todo? – Temari interrogou com cinismo.

Kankurou respirou fundo, sabia muito bem que a irmã era capaz de fazer se ele resolvesse se exaltar ainda mais. Ela havia ameaçado várias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas ele achou que ela levaria adiante.

-Você sabe o porquê! – ele apontou o dedo de forma acusatória. – Porque diabos você cancelou o meu cartão?

-Quantas vezes eu te avisei, maninho? – ela falava como se fosse o homem a sua frente fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

-Você não tinha esse direito, Temari! Esse dinheiro é meu! – ele protestou, furioso.

-Nosso, meu bem. – cantarolou.

Kankurou bateu os punhos sobre a mesa, Temari prosseguia encarando-o sem se abalar. Ela ergueu o corpo e logo foi debruçando-se para perto dele falando de forma ameaçadora.

-Eu lhe avisei inúmeras vezes, Kankurou. Você tem que aprender que esse dinheiro não é só seu. Essa empresa é nosso patrimônio, e deve ser levado a sério, não é o seu parque de diversões, onde você aproveita com suas companhias fáceis.

-Mas precisava me deixar lá zerado?

-Você tinha dinheiro guardado que eu sei. – a loira revirou os olhos, com o tom dramático do irmão.

-E agora será que dá pra você me devolver o cartão?

-Não vai dá. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Como assim? – Kankurou ficara lívido.

-Pelo visto terei que ser mais específica com você, Kankurou, já que sua mente obtusa parece não querer entender os fatos.

-Hey, também não precisa ofender. – Kankurou cruzou os braços rentes ao peito, indignado.

-Se você quer seu dinheiro de volta terá que trabalhar.

-Mas eu devo lembrar-lhe, doce irmãzinha, que eu já trabalho? – ironizou.

-Poupe-me dessa conversa fiada, queridinho. Você nunca trabalhou de verdade. O que faz é vestir seu terno _Armani_, sentar o traseiro naquela cadeira, e depois de meia-hora vai cair na farra.

-Isso não é verdade. – ele tentou se defender.

Temari arqueou a sobrancelha sarcástica, interrogando:

-Ah, não? Quando mesmo você participou das decisões da empresa? Qual a última reunião com os nossos acionistas você esteve presente?

Vendo que o irmão não tinha resposta, a loira prosseguiu calmamente.

-Francamente, Kankurou. Não queira me enganar. Você já sabe como vão funcionar as coisas. Ou leva a serio seu trabalho nesta empresa ou arranja uma dondoca burra para se casar e levar a vida que tanto quer as custa do dinheiro dela, mas não vai sustentar essa sua vidinha de Don Juan a base do meu patrimônio.

O moreno ficou carrancudo. Temari já sabia que o irmão não ficaria nada feliz em aceitar aquilo, mas já estava mais do que na hora de Kankurou aprender que era um homem adulto, e não um moleque inconseqüente.

-E nem faça essa cara, porque se dependesse do Gaara, você já teria sido deserdado.

O moreno engoliu em seco. Gaara odiava qualquer tipo de problema. E ele bem sabia que se o ruivo estivesse presente naquela sala, o mais provável seria que ele nem tivesse uma segunda chance.

-Ok, ok. Tudo bem, eu concordo. – Kankurou anuiu derrotado. – Vou para casa, e amanhã começo.

-Casa? Não, não. Você vai começar imediatamente.

-Agora? – Kankurou que já tinha levantado, mirou à loira, confuso. Ela já estava apanhando sua bolsa e ajeitando os cabelos.

-Claro que é agora, queridinho. – Temari rolou os olhos. – Gaara foi até o escritório de Kakashi para resolver alguns problemas, e pediu para que eu fosse me encontrar com eles, assim que nossa conversa terminasse. – ela caminhou até ele, e bateu levemente em seu ombro. – Estou confiando em você, irmãozinho, e para o seu próprio bem, não me decepcione.

Kankurou fechou os olhos praguejando, assim que ouviu a porta sendo fechada, jogou o corpo sobre a cadeira pesadamente, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mas que droga!

•••

Já haviam se passado algum tempo desde que ele pedira para a moça providenciar algum lanche para Saori.

Kabuto analisava a menina sentada no chão. Ela não percebeu que era observada, já que parecia muito compenetrada. Ele não sabia por que sentia todo aquele afeto pela menina, mas era como se Saori fosse sua filha.

No início não havia gostado da idéia de bancar a babá. Mas assim que conheceu a garotinha, o rapaz mudou de opinião. Ela possuía um jeito inusitado, e ainda sim agradável. E sem ao menos perceber, acabou afeiçoando-se a ela.

Saori estava distante. Era uma das poucas lembranças que tinha de seus pais.

"_Era uma tarde de outono. Ao longe era possível ouvir as risadinhas de uma garotinha brincando num balanço, no belíssimo jardim da mansão, aos olhos cuidadosos de sua mãe._

_A pequena saltou do balanço, e atirou-se ao peito da mãe soltando um gritinho eufórico._

_-O que foi, meu amor? – a mulher perguntou com um enorme sorriso._

_-Te assustei, mamãe?_

_-Oh, sim. – a mulher levou a mão ao coração fingindo surpresa. – Não pregue susto na sua mãe, Saori._

_Saori riu satisfeita e abraçou a jovem loira com carinho._

_-Uhn, então é aí que as minhas damas estão?_

_Saori ergueu o pequeno rostinho apoiado na mãe e encarou o dono da voz. Sorrindo alegremente. Assim que o homem viu aquele sorriso, ele abriu os braços. Saori saiu de perto da mãe, pulando no colo do pai._

_-Papai! – sorriu amplamente. –Você vai terminar minha casa de bonecas? – perguntou entusiasmada, afinal o pai havia lhe prometido a construção da sua casa de bonecas, mas diferentemente das convencionais, essa teria um toque especial. Saori tinha estranhado aquele fato. Porém, assim que soube que a casa seria na árvore do balanço, a menina ficou imensamente alegre._

_Tsunade divertia-se vendo o marido correndo atrás da filha. Ele a deixava escapar de propósito para ela correr a vontade. A mulher sentou-se no balanço e mexeu o corpo suavemente. Adorava aqueles momentos em família._

_Saori correu mais para perto da mãe. O vento fez com seu cabelo fosse para frente do seu rosto fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e afastar as mechas da face._

_De repente ela sentiu-se estranha. Seus sentidos aguçaram. Saori havia ficado desfocada por alguns segundos, mas seus pais não tinham percebido isso. Em sua mente uma espécie de tabela de cores se formou. O vermelho predominou, e ela viu a imagem de um pedaço de madeira da sua casa de bonecas cair onde sua mãe estava._

_-Cuidado, mamãe! – Saori gritou correndo e empurrando a mãe do balanço. O estrondo do pedaço de madeira assustou Jiraiya, que não entendeu nada. Tsunade abraçou a filha que estava assustada._

_-Calma, meu amor. Eu estou bem._

_-O que aconteceu? - Jiraiya se abaixou preocupado._

_-Eu vi tudo vermelho, papai. E o negócio caindo na direção da mamãe._

_O casal trocou olhares apreensivos, sem saber o que dizer. Tsunade decidiu retornar para casa, e fez um sinal para que o marido não falasse mais nada sobre o assunto. Saori não desgrudou da mãe naquele dia, e mesmo sem entender o que tinha acontecido com ela, aquilo foi mais que o suficiente para despertar algo que a menina sempre teve: uma incrível curiosidade."_

Naquele dia havia ficado muito assustada. Afinal, foi a primeira vez que tivera aquela sensação, e visto as cores. Sempre tinha medo do vermelho. Essa cor significava que algo ruim iria acontecer. Quando via o verde, era algo de bom, e amarelo ela geralmente ficava em estado de alerta.

Quando seu padrinho lhe disse que aquele dom, foi assim que ele chamou, era algo normal para crianças, ela ficou um pouco sossegada, mas algo lhe dizia que existia algo de errado.

-Algum problema, Saori? – ela despertou ao ouvir Kabuto chamando-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas o gesto não foi o suficiente para convencer seu guardião. Ele não pôde questionar, pois ouviu suaves batidas na porta. Assim que abriu, deparou-se com uma moça de coques segurando uma bandeja recheada de guloseimas.

-Espero que ela goste. – a jovem sorriu suavemente.

Kabuto sem perceber retribuiu o sorriso, mas assim que se deu conta do gesto, voltou a ficar sério.

-Obrigada, senhorita.

-Por nada, senhor. – ela falou e se afastou da porta. Ele fechou e virou-se na direção de Saori que o mirava com um meio sorriso.

-Por que está sorrindo, posso saber?

-Por nada. – ela negou, mas ainda mostrava o sorriso matreiro nos lábios, enquanto apreciava a bandeja. Kabuto lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção dela. – A moça foi muito gentil, você não acha?

-Foi. – Kabuto analisou o tom que a menina usou. – Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Saori?

-Ah, qual é? Admita. Você ficou caidinho por ela, não é? – a menina provocou.

Kabuto arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

-Não fale bobagens, Saori.

-Não são bobagens. – Saori deu de ombros. – Você deveria arranjar uma namorada sabia? – cutucou com um sorrisinho. – Assim seria menos rabugento. – A menina observando a careta do seu guardião, gargalhou.

-Para alguém tão esperta, você está falando muita besteira hoje. – ele fez um gesto de desinteresse com o assunto.

-Você sabe que eu estou certa, mas não tem argumentos, e por isso diz que digo besteiras. – constatou fazendo uma pose de sabe-tudo.

Kabuto apenas a ignorou. Saori quando queria ser insistente conseguia ser importuna. Ele se perguntava como alguém tão pequeno conseguia ser tão irritante.

-Deveria aproveitar a festa que meu padrinho fará no fim deste mês, eu como sou uma ótima pessoa, posso procurar saber se aquela moça irá.

Kabuto bufou e decidiu que seria melhor prestar atenção em seu pequeno livro. Uma hora ela iria desistir, ou pelo menos era isso que ele esperava.

Tenten não podia está mais satisfeita. A conversa dos dois foi até divertida. Só não gostou de saber que pelo jeito o homem não a achara interessante.

Quem esse cara pensa que é? De qualquer forma o que ele pensava não lhe importava. Contudo a informação de Saori seria de grande importância. Precisava falar com as outras. Urgentemente.

Olhou para os lados querendo se certificar de que não estava sendo observada. Por fim, retornou para sua sala.

•••

-Sim? – Kakashi atendeu ao telefone, e um minúsculo sorriso se formou enquanto encarava Gaara. – Pode deixá-la entrar.

Assim que o advogado desligou o aparelho, o ruivo a sua frente fez uma expressão interrogativa, porém Kakashi apenas indicou a porta, por onde uma loira muito elegante entrara.

Gaara virou o rosto deparando-se com ela. Não era possível. Em pensar que ele chegou a crer que jamais voltaria a vê-la.

O Sabaku não sabia explicar o motivo, mas eles nunca tinham se dado bem na escola. Sempre achara a menina chata e irritante, mas apesar disso, ele não poderia negar o quanto ela era bonita.

Ino ergueu a sobrancelha ao notar aquele homem. Mas era muita falta de sorte.

Kakashi ainda sorria de lado, observando o semblante incomodado dela. O Hatake sempre tivera certa curiosidade a respeito daqueles dois, e o porquê de não gostarem um do outro.

-Não queria atrapalhar. – Ino falou arrumando os cabelos para o lado, sem encarar Gaara.

-Desculpem o atrasado, senhores. Mas Kankurou quando resolve ser problemático é... – Temari refreou ao ver o trio na sala do Hatake.

-Ino? – Temari falou confusa, mirando à loira.

-Bem, acho que devo me retirar. – a Yamanaka comunicou levantando-se, mas travou ao sentir ao braço de Gaara segurá-la.

-Não precisa sair devido a minha presença. – ele levantou, e enfrentou os olhos azuis dela com intensidade. – Já resolvi o que precisava.

-Sua presença não me incomoda. – sentenciou fria. – na verdade, quase nem percebi que estava aqui.

Gaara riu sem humor. Arredia como sempre.

-Pelo jeito continua delicada com sempre, não? – Ino começou a se irritar com toda aquela ironia.

-Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você. – ela libertou o braço, virando-se para o advogado. – Depois eu volto, e nós conversamos.

-Ino, espera! – Temari chamou, quando a loira cruzou a porta. – Qual o problema de vocês dois? – ela quis saber.

-Nenhum, Temari. – Gaara objetou ligeiramente incomodado. E sem dizer mais uma palavra, saiu da sala.

-Ele vai atrás dela. – Kakashi soltou um riso. – Aceita algo enquanto esperamos ele voltar, Temari?

-Um bom vinho seria excelente. – a loira cruzou as pernas, aceitando a bebida.

[...]

Ele a abordou a tempo de impedir sua entrada no elevador.

-O que quer?

-Saber qual é o seu problema comigo. – ele exigiu.

-Não tenho problemas com você. Pelo que eu me lembro era você que tinha o costume de implicar comigo, e além de implicante, percebi que também é mal educado, pois nem me cumprimentou.

-Está chateada porque não falei com você? – Gaara teve de achar graça daquilo, mas permaneceu sério, segurando uma loira irritada pelo braço.

-Ora, por favor! – ela estufou o peito, inflamando-se de raiva. – Não preciso que fale comigo, quero que me deixe em paz, sim?

-Você é louca!

-Sou. Por isso mesmo fiquei bem longe de mim. Posso ter um ataque e me livrar de você. – Ino escutou o bipe indicando o andar. Puxou o braço bruscamente entrando no elevador, ignorando o ruivo.

Ele apenas assistiu as portas se fecharem, ficando parado. Mulher insana. Completamente louca. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que tinha ido atrás dela. Por Kami! Que papel ridículo acabara de fazer.

Temari e Kakashi conversavam regados a um saboroso vinho, quando perceberam que o ruivo havia retornado, ficaram em silêncio. Gaara se sentou a cadeira e retirou alguns papéis da pasta. Temari trocou um olhar com o Hatake, pelo jeito era melhor que permanecessem calados. Mas Temari ia querer saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Ah, ia.

•••

Eram quase duas da tarde. Naruto saboreava seu amado ramém. Sasuke não desviava os orbes negros do galpão. Eles estavam seguindo o homem que há algum tempo haviam visto entrar no prédio de Hinata.

Os dois após investigarem, começaram a suspeitar que ele fosse um dos capangas de Lion, contudo ainda precisavam ter certeza.

-Acha que ele vai demorar quanto tempo aí dentro?

-Como é que eu vou sabe, Dobe? – Sasuke revirou os olhos, impaciente.

Naruto começou a choramingar que ainda tinha fome. E que se o imbecil demorasse muito, ele iria até lá enchê-lo de pancada.

O Uzumaki continuava praguejando, Sasuke já estava quase esganando o amigo, quando por uma das portas do galpão, uma pessoa saiu chamando atenção do moreno.

-Cala a boca, Dobe. Ele apareceu. - O loiro calou a boca, e ambos passaram a observar o suspeito.

Não demorou, uma figura conhecida abraçou o homem. Era Lion. Ele parecia estar parabenizando-o.

-Como suspeitei. – Sasuke sorriu maldoso. – Se prepara, Dobe. Vamos ter que fazer uma visita.

Assim que eles viram Lion retornar para o galpão, o homem seguiu até seu carro. Os dois detetives trocaram sorrisos de entendimento.

•••

-Espero que isso seja importante, Uzumaki. – Hinata adentrou a antiga casa de Sasuke nada satisfeita de ter que sair de casa. Ainda estava irritada pelo encontro com Neji e Itachi, no qual ela havia inventado uma dor de cabeça e se livrado dos dois pelo menos aquele dia.

O local era meio sombrio, lembrava-lhe as casas mal assombradas dos desenhos infantis, de tão suja que era.

-Acho que você vai adorar, Hyuuga. – Hinata girou se deparando com Sasuke. O moreno permanecia sentado com um ar despojado.

-E o que seria essa surpresa? – ela fez um gesto debochado.

Sasuke ergueu-se, e se encaminhou até uma das portas. Abriu-a permitindo a passagem dela. Hinata notou que a sala era ampla, e logo viu que alguém estava dependurado pelos pés. Sentiu um solavanco no estômago ao assistir a cena.

-Mas o que significa isso? – ela encarou os dois sem compreender.

-Esse foi o homem que nós vimos entrar no seu prédio. – Naruto começou a esclarecer e depois emitiu um risinho. – No dia que apanhou um dos seus fãs, roubando suas roupas.

Hinata revirou os olhos recordando-se daquele episódio. Ela se aproximou do corpo, ele parecia está desacordado. Sasuke sem qualquer resquício de paciência atirou um pouco de água na face dele, acordando-o.

Ele começou a gritar assustado. Hinata segurou o rosto dele fazendo-o parar de se mexer.

-O que vocês querem comigo? Soltem-me! – ele exigiu.

-Cala a boca, porra! – Hinata revirou os olhos. Sasuke era um idiota irritadinho.

-Eu não vou falar nada!

-Pelo jeito ele não vai colaborar. – Naruto acomodou-se na bancada, relaxado. Os braços apoiados atrás do pescoço.

Sasuke fez menção de se aproximar e acertar a face do capanga, mas Hinata o impediu.

-Eu resolvo isso, Uchiha.

Os dois fuzilaram-se, e por fim o moreno recostou na mesa onde o amigo estava sentado.

-Então, qual é o seu nome?

-Eu não vou falar nada, moça. E não adianta vim com essa voz mansa que eu não caio nesse truque, vem toda mansinha e BAM! Acerta-me na cabeça e me leva em cana.

Ele estranhou o fato da morena sorrir. Os olhos dela pareciam maliciosos enquanto o analisava, ele sentiu um forte arrepio romper sua espinha. De longe se percebia o quanto ela parecia ser perigosa. Mas aquele rosto não lhe era estranho.

-Como posso montar sua lápide sem saber seu nome?

-Isso não tem graça. – ele determinou. Hinata formou um meio sorriso. – Meu nome é Li.

-Bem, Li. – ela começou sorrateira. – Imagino que não queira morrer aqui, não é? Então, porque não facilita as coisas, contando o que nós queremos saber?

Li soltou uma gargalhada que quase o fez engasgar.

-Moça, se vocês não me matarem depois que eu abrir a boca, eles me matam. E tenho certeza que não vai ser agradável nas duas situações.

-Tudo bem, você estão vendo que eu tentei ser legal. – Hinata fez uma falsa expressão de pesar. Ela se encaminhou para trás dele. – Mas pelo jeito o senhor Li não quer me dar escolha.

Li se eriçou ao ouvir um barulho estranho. Ele reconheceu sendo um maçarico.

-O que-que você vai fa-fazer com isso?

-Você é que me diz, meu caro.

Li tremia por inteiro. Ele percebeu que a morena não estava brincando. Ela voltou para as costas dele, ligando o instrumento.

Li começou a gritar quando sentiu algo deslizando nas suas costas.

-NÃO, NÃO, POR FAVOR! EU CONTO TUDO!

-Comece.

-O cara que eu trabalho é o Lion, ele é um dos comandantes daqui. É sócio de um chefão da máfia, um tal de Orochimaru, aquele cara me dá arrepios, parece uma cobra. – Ele discorria cada vez mais rápido, tendo a sensação de algo estar deslizando por suas costas. – Estou contando, não precisa me machucar!

-Prossiga! – Hinata mandou.

-Eles estão ligados com um cara que eu nunca vi, e nem sei o nome, só sei que é importante, e parece até mandar nesse cara de cobra.

-Você já viu Orochimaru?

-Não, não. Só sei por que ouvi uma conversa.

-E como é o nome do outro cara?

-Eu não sei, moça. Ele nunca aparece, mas pelo jeito tem muita grana, e já mandou matar muita gente.

-E o quê mais?

-Eu não sei de mais nada!

Hinata ligou o maçarico, Li fechou os olhos, tomado pelo pânico. Arriscou abrir os olhos quando ouviu os risos de Naruto tomando conta da sala.

Sasuke continha um encurtado sorriso. Hinata estava na sua frente com o maçarico e um pedaço de carne, na outra mão, um picolé que ela enfiou na boca dele.

-Você me enganou. – ele acusou empertigando os olhos, o que fez o loiro rir mais alto. Estava tão atordoado pelo medo que não percebeu o blefe.

-Sério? – ela retorquiu debochada.

-Não acredito que fui tão idiota. – ele resmungou. – Me soltem! Já sabem o que querem.

Hinata puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para Li. Ele franziu o cenho.

-Você gosta dessa sua vida, Li?

Ele ficou calado, apenas fitando o chão sem encará-la.

-Não é algo do que eu me orgulhe.

-Então porque está fazendo isso?

-Porque se importa? – ele devolveu. – Essa é a minha vida, moça. Não sou um cara bonzinho, e já fiz coisas que poderia assustar muita gente. Nunca conseguir um emprego decente, e pelo menos lá eu não passo fome, tenho como me vestir bem, e consigo viver.

-Eles andaram pesquisando sobre você. – Hinata apontou para trás, indicando Naruto e Sasuke. – Sobre seu passado.

Com aquela informação, Li ficara lívido.

-Vou lhe fazer uma proposta, Li.

-Proposta?

Hinata acenou em concordância, em seguida cortou a corda que prendia os pés de Li. Ele caiu no chão, e ela o ajudou a sentar.

-Vamos ter uma conversa, Li. E isso pode mudar a sua vida.

•••

-Mas não é possível! – Sakura não parava de praguejar em frente à porta do seu apartamento.

Já era tarde da noite, havia saído mais cedo do plantão, já que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Por sorte o hospital não estava indo a loucura como na maioria dos dias. Kin acabou convencendo a amiga de ir para casa, que ela cuidaria de tudo por lá.

-Porcaria de chave onde eu coloquei você? – Sakura revirava sua bolsa com irritação, já fazia uns dez minutos que ela remexia a bolsa, praguejando.

-Posso ajudá-la?

Sakura se virou na direção da pessoa que falara com ela, por um minuto pareceu feliz por alguém surgir, mas assim que viu quem era o tal sujeito cerrou o semblante.

-Não é necessário, Uzumaki.

-Qual o seu problema comigo, Haruno Sakura? – o loiro questionou um tanto incomodado com aquele tratamento.

A rosada sempre fora implicante com ele, mas isso não cessou depois da escola, como ele esperava. Continuava dessa forma até hoje. E ele não entendia o porquê daquilo.

Às vezes quando discutiam, ela olhava para ele de uma forma diferente, e depois seus olhos tornavam-se frios.

-Tudo bem, se prefere ficar aí. – ele deu de ombros. – Depois não vai poder reclamar quem ninguém tentou te ajudar. – Naruto seguiu para sua porta.

Sakura bufou aborrecida, e ficou mais possessa quando seu celular tocou.

Já ia começar a soltar impropérios, quando viu que era Kin quem ligava.

-Não me diga. – ela sentenciou.

A voz do outro lado da linha parecia querer acalmá-la.

-Porra!

-Você esqueceu sua chave? – Naruto soltou com um risinho provocativo.

-Cala a boca! – ela praticamente rosnou. – Não amiga, não é com você, é com um imbecil do meu vizinho. Naruto, por que você não entra na merda do seu apartamento, e me deixa em paz?

-Guarda essa chave que depois eu passo aí. Amanhã é minha folga de qualquer forma. – Naruto assistiu Sakura ajeitar a bolsa por sobre os ombros, e suspirar. – Eu vou me virar, amiga. Vou ver algum hotel e pela amanhã eu passo aí pra pegar a chave, estou cansada demais para dirigir até o hospital agora.

Sakura despediu-se da amiga, e desligou o celular atirando-o na bolsa. Naruto ainda estava encostado, com a porta aberta.

-Você por um acaso não tem algo de interessante para fazer, não?

Ele riu, só para provocar, e esticou o corpo com um gesto preguiçoso.

-No momento não.

-Vai para o inferno!

-Por que não para de ser teimosa e fica aqui em casa, Sakura?

A mulher elevou a sobrancelha, e deu as costas ao loiro sem lhe responder.

-Procurar um hotel agora não vai ser tão fácil. – ele articulou tentando convencê-la.

A médica parou de andar, ficando de costas para ele. Naruto provavelmente estava sorrindo, e isso deixava Sakura furiosa. Odiava aquele sorriso dele.

-Eu não vou te atacar, se é disso que você tem medo.

-Medo de você? Ora, Naruto. Você não é tão assustador quanto pensa.

-Vai ficar me esculhambando, é? Vou acabar mudando de idéia, e deixando você dormir ao relento.

-Pois bem, feche a porta, que assim eu não terei que ouvir essa sua voz irritante.

Sakura ouviu o riso dele. Sabia que àquela hora não seria muito fácil encontrar um hotel, afinal ela teria que dirigir, e estava muito cansada.

Droga!

Ela voltou-se para ele com toda sua dignidade, empinou o queixo, e passou pelo loiro já ameaçando com a voz controlada.

-Estou aceitando sua ajuda, mas vamos deixar bem claro que não vou com sua cara.

-Entendido, madame. – seu tom foi divertido, fechou a porta e seguiu pelo corredor. Sakura ficou parada na sala, quando Naruto retornou trouxe um lençol, uma toalha, um travesseiro e algo que parecia uma camisa.

-Você vai querer dormir na sala, é?

-E onde mais eu vou dormir?

-No quarto de hospedes talvez? – o detetive retorquiu debochado.

-Ótimo. – rolou os olhos. – O que é isso?

-Isso se chama camisa, Sakura.

-Sério? – ela fez um gesto falsamente surpreso. - Mentira, se você não me dissesse, gênio, eu jamais iria saber.

-O que eu quis dizer, é por que você acha que eu vou usar uma camisa sua?

-Vai querer dormir com essa roupa de hospital? Ou...

-Acho que é mais seguro para você não completar esse pensamento, Uzumaki.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou fazendo de inocente, mas Sakura percebeu um minúsculo sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios de Naruto.

Ele terminou de arrumar a cama, e virou-se para a mulher.

-Boa noite, Sakura.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o encarou ligeiramente irritada. Pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro para tomar um merecido banho.

Assim que saiu do chuveiro encarou seu reflexo. A camisa que Naruto lhe dera não ficava curta nela, mas também não era longa. Estava na medida certa. Até que ele não era tão imprestável assim.

[...]

Sakura remexeu-se na cama, sentia fome. Desde que saíra do hospital não havia se alimentado.

Decidiu se levantar e procurar algo para comer. Pensou em acordar Naruto, mas entrar no quarto dele não era uma boa idéia. Talvez ela... Não, não era uma boa idéia.

Foi como ela havia imaginado. Não poderia se esperar muito da cozinha de um solteiro, claro que existia as exceções, mas o loiro só sabia viver a base de ramén.

Com sorte achou um pote com chá. Ela olhou a validade, perto de vencer. Esse cara não tinha juízo mesmo. Encontrou alguns biscoitos, conseguindo enrolar o estômago.

Foi caminhando para sala, tentando conter um bocejo, e nem percebeu que Naruto vinha a sua frente, sonolento.

Com o encontrão, ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima do sofá, não sem antes se segurar no loiro para tentar amenizar a queda. Só que o que aconteceu, foi que Naruto acabou caindo por cima dela. Os dois tentavam levantar de forma desastrosa, quase cômica.

-Será que da para sair de cima de mim, ou você vai ficar aí o dia todo?

-Já to saindo, Sakura. Mas a culpa foi sua de me puxar junto com você.

Naruto se apoiou no sofá tentando se erguer, com a outra mão puxou Sakura para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Só então ela se deu conta do quanto estava próxima dele. Sua mão apoiada no torso do loiro. Nesse momento pensamentos nada inocentes romperam a mente de Sakura.

-É, até que você tem um pouquinho de músculos. Não é mais aquele menino magrelo. – provocou afastando-o, antes que ele percebesse o incomodo que ele havia provocado nela.

Sakura já não era mais uma garotinha para ficar ruborizada na frente de um homem, principalmente um que a conhecia tão bem. No entanto com ele era diferente.

Naruto conseguia ser tão irritante. Mas era só ele surgir com seu sorriso de moleque, que ela sentia algo diferente.

Algo que sucessivamente Sakura reprimiu.

E para mantê-lo longe, ela tratava-o de forma grosseira, porém o loiro sempre que tinha oportunidade a provocava, parecendo se divertir com suas reações.

Quando ele percebeu que ela queria se afastar, Naruto decidiu brincar. Puxando o rosto dela para junto do seu, só para vê-la com raiva.

-E você não é mais a menina magrela de antes. – comentou analisando-a de cima a baixo, Sakura acompanhou seu olhar. – Porque eu continuaria sendo o mesmo?

Naruto não percebeu os olhos da rosada brilharem de raiva, pronta para dar uma resposta mordaz. Ele não entendeu o porquê, mas só conseguia focar os lábios dela, ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la.

Sakura permaneceu paralisada. Podia sentir a respiração dele rente a sua face, seus olhos teimavam em ficar semicerrados. Maldito charme.

Em um lapso ela o afastou. Como se aquilo não tivesse causado nenhum efeito nela.

-Espero que tenha algo de bom amanhã para o café da manhã, Uzumaki.

Naruto observou Sakura seguir para o quarto de hospedes, confuso. O que ele estava fazendo tentando beijar Sakura? E desde quando ele sentia algo por ela?

Que loucura. Era melhor ir dormir, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

•••

As batidas eram insistentes. Hinata remexeu-se aborrecida, saiu da cama pisando firme, claro sinal de irritação.

Isso lá era hora de alguém aparecer na sua porta?

-O que você faz aqui, Sasuke? – questionou surpresa ao deparar-se com o detetive.

O Uchiha a encarou firmemente.

-Tenho uma coisa importante para te contar. – ele explicou. – Posso entrar?

Hinata mirou o relógio, e foi para o lado, consentindo sua entrada, fechando a porta em seguida.

-O que aconteceu que você não pôde esperar até amanhã?

-Li, me contou uma coisa. – Sasuke parecia receoso, algo que Hinata nunca tinha visto no Uchiha mais novo.

-Ele disse algo sobre a proposta? – Hinata sentou em uma poltrona de frente para Sasuke.

-Ele não falou nada. – Sasuke assegurou, intrigado.

Hinata fitou a janela pensativa.

-Eu quis saber se era a resposta, mas ele disse que só vai falar com você. – o moreno prosseguiu. – Mas ele disse que hoje, não foi a primeira vez que te viu.

-Como assim?

-Ele disse que foi em uma tocaia. – Sasuke encarou Hinata, que havia ficado pálida. – Ele estava no dia em que você e Jackson foram pegos.

Hinata permanecera calada. Odiava lembrar-se daquele dia. Jackson era um dos seus melhores amigos.

-A morte dele foi encomendada.

A expressão de Hinata mudou para uma que Sasuke conhecia bem. Estava repleta de ódio.

-Quem foi?

-O pedido partiu de Orochimaru, e Lion ordenou a execução de Jackson.

Ela queria gritar, chorar e espernear, mas não faria isso. Esse seria mais um motivo para se vingar daqueles dois malditos.

Sasuke se aproximou dela, cuidadoso.

-Não sei se foi certo vim aqui agora, mas quando ele disse. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos negros num gesto nervoso. – só achei que fosse o certo.

Hinata respirou fundo. E tentou controlar sua raiva.

-Obrigada por vim até aqui me contar.

-Não foi nada.

Sasuke encarou a morena sem saber o que aconteceria se ele cedesse as suas vontades. Hinata não estava entendendo o motivo pelo qual ele não parava de encará-la.

-O que vai faz... – Hinata não pode terminar seu questionamento, pois os lábios de Sasuke já pressionavam os seus de forma possessiva, pegando-a totalmente desprevenida.

Os lábios dele tomavam os dela com desejo, passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela, sem permitir que a morena se afastasse. Hinata ficara confusa por meros segundos, e cedeu por um curto tempo até que o afastou com rapidez.

-Saia daqui, Sasuke! – Hinata exigiu, abrindo a porta.

-Eu-

-Não fale nada! Esqueça e vá embora. – ela sentenciou.

Sasuke bufou frustrado. Droga, por que teve que ser tão impulsivo, já havia conseguido se controlar em tantas ocasiões.

Por que seu autocontrole falhava quando se tratava dela?

Hinata caiu no sofá, completamente zonza. O que estava passando na cabeça desse louco para beijá-la?

Como se já não bastasse seus inimigos, as disputas pela sua atenção de Itachi e Neji, agora Sasuke resolverá beijá-la do nada. Ah, Kami!

Só faltava Naruto aparecer em sua porta declarando-se para ela. Hinata balançou a cabeça para afastar aquela sandice. Não mesmo! Pelo menos isso, ela tinha certeza que não iria acontecer.

Ah, Kami! Era melhor nem pensar o que faltava acontecer.

Foi com esse pensamento ela retornou para cama, tentando dormir.

•••

**N/a: Oi! *se esconde das caras feias* Eu sei que vocês devem está querendo me esganar pela demora, não é? Mas como eu já disse no perfil, não estou com tempo para me dedicar as fics, muito estudo, gente. Mas hoje, aproveitei para atualizar todas as fics. Esse capítulo demorou demais para sair, pensei que não ia conseguir escrever. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que gostem. **

**Não posso prometer quando será o próximo post, ok? Mas vou tentar não demorar uns três séculos para a próxima atualização.**

**Sobre o capítulo: Não sei se consegui explicar direito o dom da Saori, mas é o seguinte. Ela tem o que chamamos de "alerta de proximidade" é a capacidade de pressentir o perigo, e ela sabe diferenciar os níveis pelas cores. E aos poucos vou deixando mais claro o que o Orochimaru quer com ela. Quanto ao Sasuke e a Hinata, o que será que vai acontecer depois desse beijo? Nesse capítulo também apareceu a relação de futuros casais, espero que curtam.**

**FranHyuuga - **Oi, Fran! *-* admito, que fui malvada parando aí. Sei do seu amor pelo Neji, e quem não ama o Hyuuga. *abana* Sim, ele estava a procura da priminha. Acertou \o Sim, é isso mesmo, afinal não só a Hina que sofreu. Adorei escrever essa parte, apesar de triste. Será que a Tenten vai ceder? Não sei não. Acho que depois dessa conversa dele com a Saori você passou a gostar mais dele, não é? HAHA. As intenções do nosso vilão vão ficando cada mais mais claras, quanto ao Itachi amor da minha vida, isso ainda é um mistério. Fico sem graça com esses elogios, flor, mas obrigada *-*

**Roh Matheus **- Seja bem vinda, Roh! ^^ que bom que gostou. Está ai o primeiro momento SasuHina, rs.

**R-sassa - **É bom saber que curtiu o capítulo, flor. É esse povo sofre demais, apesar da música ser melancólica é linda. Hinatinha foie spertinha, agarrou logo o Itachio delícia. HAHA. xD

**jhe** - Obrigada pelo up, rs.

**Miloca381** - Own, que ótimo te ver aqui, xuxu. HAHAHAHA. Queria eu, hein? Ta bem longe disso, prema. SIIIM, devo dizer que quase chorei, também não gosto de flores, é de família isso. Haha. A mãE dela é uma fofa. E eu não sei. adoro!

**Nathalia Cheron **- Sabia que você ia morrer com a chegada do Neji, amiga. HAHA. O ruivo é sempre sexy. Gaara é divo!

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **- HAHAHA. Esse Sasuke ta demais para idade dele. Também queria saber cantar, flor. É, mais um para a lista da Hyuuga. E só os melhores, viu? Realmente é triste, acho que ninguém se imagina sem os pais.

**Mahara-chan **- Pelo jeito o Uchiha agradou geral. Sim, a Hina ta egoísta, que coisa feia. Agora vocês já sabem que não é impressão, o Hyuuga chegou para conquistar a prima. HAHAHA. Deve ter um segredo, não é possível. xD Tivemos o primeiro encontro InoGaara, mas pelo visto eles não se gostam muito, rs. Sobre a Saori nesse capítulo já foi respondido. o Kabuto é o guardião, ou se preferir guarda-costas dela, mas no fundo ele aje como pai dela.

**hinahinaaaa** - Seja bem vinda, hina :D E obrigada pelo elogio, flor! O Neji já demonstrou o quer com a prima. Pois é, mas vamos ver como essas meninas vão se sair.

**BonecaHyuuga** - Obrigada! Sim, flor.

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, gente! *-* Queria agradecer também aos que favoritaram, mas não comentaram.**

**Reviews? :D beijos e até a próxima!**


	7. Antigos amigos, velhas rivalidades

**Cap. 6** **–** **Antigos amigos, velhas rivalidades.**

Um riso espalhou-se pelo belo quarto. A pele levemente bronzeada se eriçou ao sentir o ruivo beijar cada pedaço do seu pescoço vagarosamente.

Seduzindo-a. Como sempre.

-Sasori. – a jovem de cabelos castanhos chamou manhosa. – Não seja tão mau. – um risco malicioso foi desenhado nos lábios do homem.

Tenten soltou um gemido deleitado, sentindo as mãos experientes que lhe proporcionavam prazer, puxarem-na agilmente, fazendo-a ficar sentada sobre suas pernas masculinas. Sentia-se em chamas. O ruivo possuía esse poder sobre seu corpo. No entanto, é claro, ela jamais admitiria isso.

-Inferno! – Tenten riu baixinho, enquanto Sasori continuava a praguejar ouvindo o toque inoportuno do seu celular.

-O que é? – seus olhos vermelhos ainda miravam a morena na cama. - Espero que seja importante.

A voz do outro lado da linha parecia tranqüila, e isso não ajudava a melhorar o humor do jovem.

-Daqui a duas horas no máximo. – E sem acrescentar mais nada desligou o aparelho, jogando-o sobre a poltrona de qualquer jeito.

-Problemas? –Tenten questionou vestindo a blusa branca do ruivo, agora de frente para o grande espelho do quarto, um sorriso matreiro foi esboçado nos lábios sinuosos.

Sasori caminhou até a morena como um felino. Um felino extremamente charmoso e perigoso. Ele exalava sensualidade.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver. – respondeu puxando-a pela cintura, grudando o corpo pequeno ao seu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa se afastando e virando-se para ele, logo deslizando as unhas pelo torso bem definido. O homem rosnou baixo pela provocação.

Não agüentando ficar quieto, agarrou-a pela cintura mais uma vez, um riso alto saiu da garganta dela. A morena atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, e circundou a cintura dele com as pernas esguias.

-Não sabia que você estava com tanta saudade de mim, querido. – Tenten provocou.

[...]

Tenten se espreguiçou calmamente, aninhando-se ao peito de Sasori. Ele tomava um copo de suco, apenas observando os movimentos da morena. Ela virou-se para fitá-lo, acomodando-se sobre as pernas do ruivo; apanhando a tigela de morangos em cima da cômoda, ao lado da cama.

Sasori sorriu de lado vendo a morena morder um morango lentamente. Ela adorava torturá-lo. De certa forma ele passou a ter uma relação de amor e ódio com morangos.

-Você vai para empresa hoje? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

-Talvez, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos com Kabuto e Deidara.

-Hn.

Deidara ela sabia ser o loiro irritante. Mas quem seria Kabuto?

-Encontrei um rapaz e uma menina ontem na empresa.

-Você comentou com alguém? – Ele interrogou.

-Não. Porque comentaria? – Tenten falou simplesmente. – Ele me pediu um lanche para a garota, nem sei o nome deles para dizer a verdade. – Desconversou.

Aquilo era uma meia mentira. Já que ela sabia quem era Saori, só não sabia que o segurança dela era o tal Kabuto.

-Por nada. – Deu de ombros. – Só que Orochimaru não quer fofocas entre os funcionários. A menina é a afilhada dele, e Kabuto trabalha como guardião dela.

-Então ele está o tempo todo com ela?

-É.

-Imagina só quando essa garota for adolescente. – Tenten comentou rindo.

-Eu não queria estar na pele dele. – Sasori disse irônico. – Saori é do tipo que tem opinião demais para uma criança.

Ela tinha que falar com as meninas, urgentemente. Naquela noite, se possível.

-Você quer que eu a deixe em casa, ou prefere ir no seu carro? – O ruivo indagou segurando uma toalha branca, seguindo na direção da suíte e parando na entrada do cômodo.

-Serei obrigada a declinar o seu pedido, _Chéri_, tenho que comprar algumas coisas antes de ir para casa e só depois irei à empresa.

-Acho que vou sobreviver. – O ruivo disse retirando sua boxer sem o menor acanhamento. Tenten, que permanecia deitada na cama, analisou-o desde as pernas bem torneadas, até o rosto másculo e sedutor.

-Vou ter mesmo que ir te buscar? – Ele questionou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

-É, você vai. – respondeu marota.

•••

Estava com tanto sono que a idéia de passar o dia todo na cama lhe parecia demasiadamente agradável. Porém, seu estômago roncando não ajudava em nada as suas intenções.

Espreguiçou o corpo afastando com as pernas o lençol que a cobria parcialmente. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama procurando suas pantufas.

Os olhos que ainda permaneciam semicerrados pelo sono, procuraram pelo calçado. Após alguns segundos, mais desperta, lembrou-se que não estava em sua casa, e por isso suas pantufas não estavam ali. Por esse motivo ela dormia com a blusa de um homem. A blusa de Naruto.

Está com aquela blusa não significava muita coisa. Afinal só tinha dormido, não tinha feito nada demais. Procurou sua toalha e caminhou até o banheiro para refrescar-se com um banho.

Encarou o espelho fazendo uma careta. Seu cabelo róseo não estava nada bonito, estava completamente bagunçado, pois havia se esquecido de fazer sua trança. Retirou a blusa e tornou a sentir o perfume masculino impregnado na roupa. Reconheceu o cheiro que a fez dormir rapidamente. Era delicioso.

O que ela estava pensando? Desde quando achava algo que vinha daquele irritante, delicioso?

Assim que saiu do banheiro, secando os cabelos com uma toalha menor, Sakura estancou ao ver Naruto parado na entrada do seu quarto. Ele estava de costas para ela. A médica analisou-o de cima a baixo.

Desde quando o loiro irritante tinha todos esses atributos? Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para afastar seus devaneios nada inocentes.

Droga! Não era para ela estar quase babando. Mas por que diabos ele tinha que estar sem camisa, mostrando aquele corpo absurdamente tentador?

"Inferno, Sakura! Pare de pensar como uma adolescente com hormônios em fúria. Controle-se. Você é uma mulher adulta e sensata." Ela respirou fundo e, assim que abriu os olhos, viu o loiro observando-a.

-Ah, você está aí. – Ele falou sorrindo. Quem era capaz de acordar com todo esse bom humor?

-Não, é uma assombração. – replicou malcriada. – É claro que estou. Estava no banho, se não percebeu.

-Não seja tão malcriada, Sakura. – Naruto ampliou seu sorriso, colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço, displicente.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, decidindo ignorá-lo. Por sorte tinha uma escova de cabelos e uma de dentes reserva na sua bolsa, para usar nos plantões do hospital. Arrumou as madeixas vendo o sorriso de Naruto através do reflexo do espelho.

-Algum problema? – Ela interrogou percebendo que ele não parava de mirá-la.

-Nenhum. – Um sorriso de canto, muito irritante, na opinião da rosada, estava pendurado no rosto do detetive. – Não posso te olhar? – Sakura revirou os olhos e o gesto fez o Uzumaki rir. Era tão fácil irritá-la.

-Faça o que quiser, de qualquer forma, não me interessa.

-O que eu quiser?

Sakura franziu o cenho diante do tom de voz e do semblante dele. Naruto a surpreendeu aproximando-se rapidamente. Puxou a rósea com facilidade, colocando-a por cima de um móvel, juntando seus corpos. Sakura tentou conter um estremecimento, fato que não passou despercebido pelo detetive. Naruto aproximava seus lábios do ouvido dela, provocando-a. Sakura ficara boquiaberta. Onde aquilo ia dar?

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que desejasse, estou fazendo.

Naruto arrastou os lábios do lóbulo da orelha dela até os lábios entreabertos, vendo com divertimento, os olhos verdes completamente surpresos pela atitude. Os lábios dela pareciam mais tentadores que na noite anterior, a sensação de beijá-la retornara com mais ímpeto.

-Qual o propósito disso? – Ela murmurou visivelmente incomodada. Naruto estreitou ainda mais os corpos inclinando a cabeça para o lado, os fios loiros caindo de uma forma charmosa. Um sorriso ladino formando-se nos lábios.

Ele não respondeu ao questionamento, deixando a médica ainda mais irritada.

-Fala, seu idiota!

-Se acalme, desse jeito vai ficar com rugas mais cedo do que espera.

Sakura ficou vermelha, roxa, azul de tanta raiva. Se pudesse esganaria aquele irritante e o mandaria para plutão, que nem é mais considerado um planeta.

Da mesma forma ágil que ele a encurralou, soltou-a, descendo-a do móvel calmamente.

-Vamos, Madame. – Chamou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Antes que o café da manhã esfrie. – Naruto já seguia na direção da cozinha. Sakura respirou fundo. Assim que tivesse oportunidade, matá-lo-ia. Ah, ia.

•••

-Você tem certeza disso?

Os olhos ofídicos procuravam meticulosamente uma hesitação na expressão do homem a sua frente.

-Absoluta. – a voz era suave, porém o sorriso que se formava nos lábios era ameaçador.

-O carregamento vai chegar ao fim dessa semana. – o homem que estava encapuzado, relatou. Os dois seguranças ao seu lado pareciam estátuas, e nem ousavam movimentar-se.

-Ainda creio que seja arriscado. – Orochimaru argumentou. – A polícia não é um problema, contudo desde que as famílias principais se extinguiram as atenções se voltaram para nós.

-Eu lhe disse, meu amigo, eu lhe disse.

-Não me venha com essa. – Orochimaru tentava controlar sua irritação. - Você foi o primeiro a concordar.

-Eu concordei em parte. – corrigiu, divertimento era notável na sua voz. – Você atropelou a idéia.

-Então porque simplesmente não assume os negócios? – O mafioso destilou seu veneno.

O homem apenas emitiu um riso.

-Contenha-se, Orochimaru. Sabe que não tolero injustiça contra mim. Você sabe sobre as minhas motivações.

-Ora, mas é claro que não tolera. – riu irônico. - Alguém que é capaz das coisas que você fez...

-E por um acaso você é algum inocente?

A refutação o manteve em silêncio.

-Não tente parecer inocente, meu caro. Este papel não lhe cai bem. – pontuou casualmente. - Você era um rato de bueiro, e só se tornou um homem de posses e classe, com a minha assistência.

-Vai me jogar na cara agora? Depois de tanto tempo?

-Não estou jogando na sua cara, ainda, é claro. – contrapôs. - Estou apenas lembrando-lhe de fatos que você persiste em querer esquecer. Só que, como eu lhe alertei numa certa vez, certas habilidades vêm de berço, e jamais podem ser aprendidas, nem mesmo ao longo da vida. - E como andam as _crianças_?

-Estão silenciosos. – Orochimaru girou a cadeira e posicionou suas mãos a frente da face. – No entanto, permaneço de olho neles.

-Depois de anos de comando, não acho que eles queiram uma retaliação. – o homem comentou içando sua xícara fumegante de chá. – Outro assunto que gostaria de discutir com você, é a respeito da criança que você seqüestrou.

-O que tem ela?

-É a filha de Jiraiya, não é?

Os orbes ofídicos assumiram um brilho sombrio ao escutar aquele nome.

-Era para ser minha.

O homem riu debochado.

-Ainda com essa fixação sobre Tsunade, Orochimaru? – Escarneceu. - Pensei que isso estivesse enterrado na sua adolescência.

-Só peguei o que era meu por direito, ela seria minha filha. Jiraiya traiu a minha confiança e a roubou de mim.

-O que se pode fazer contra o amor, não é? – Ele questionou, zombando. – Um sentimento tão poderoso. – Aquela conversa fazia Orochimaru apertar os punhos de ódio.

-Isso já não me importa. A menina é minha. E eu a trato com uma verdadeira princesa. Ela não precisa de mais ninguém, além de mim.

-Até o dia que ela descobrir a verdade. – o tom calmo usado pelo outro deixava o mafioso mais inflamado de ira. - Pois saiba que um dia, ela vai.

-Ela nunca vai descobrir. – Sentenciou. - Mato qualquer um, que tentar tirá-la de mim.

•••

-Pode-se saber o porquê dessa cara de idiota, Teme?

Sasuke não respondeu a provocação. Na verdade ele nem ao menos tinha ouvido. Seus pensamentos se encontravam longe, mais especificamente na noite que tinha decidido ir ao apartamento de Hinata, contar-lhe o que descobrira sobre o caso de Jackson.

Porém ele ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido no fim daquela conversa. Como foi perder o controle daquele jeito? Beijá-la sem a menor explicação?

A morena em questão trabalhava em sua sala, rodeada de documentos recheados de burocracia.

-Ei, Teme!

-O que é, Dobe? – virou-se mal humorado finalmente prestando atenção no amigo hiperativo.

-É impressão minha ou você não para de olhar com cara de tonto para a Hina-chan?

-Não seja estúpido, Dobe. – Sasuke tentou disfarçou, mas Naruto sabia que ele pretendia esquivar-se do assunto.

O que será que tinha acontecido para o amigo ficar distraído desse jeito?

•••

Sufocada. Era assim que Hinata se sentia no meio de tantos documentos. Estava tão distraída devido a todos os problemas da sua vida, que hoje parecia impossível conseguir organizar toda aquela maldita bagunça.

Sua vontade era jogar tudo para o alto, ir para casa, tomar um banho relaxante e cair na cama. Fingindo que a sua vida era um mar de rosas. Poderia pedir uma pizza, comprar sorvete, se empanturrar de brigadeiro ou quem sabe sair à noite, talvez conhecer alguém interessante.

Por falar em interessante, onde diabos Itachi estava?

Hinata apanhou a bolsa, vasculhando-a em busca do celular. A última vez que tinha visto o advogado Uchiha havia sido na cafeteria, quando ela e Neji conversavam e o Itachi aparecera. Então os dois começaram a disputar sua atenção, por vezes esquecendo que ela estava presente.

Homens. Completos imbecis. Neji parecia a ponto de enfiar um soco em Itachi, e este se divertia com suas insinuações desconcertantes.

Ainda segurando o aparelho Hinata assustou-se ao sentir tocar. Ela não reconheceu o número no visor. Quem poderia ser?

-Hyuuga Hinata? – a voz parecia nervosa, falava de forma rápida.

-É ela, quem é?

-É o Li.

Li. Hinata levantou da sua cadeira e encarou o vidro da janela.

-Então, qual o motivo da sua ligação?

-Resolvi aceitar a sua proposta.

Hinata sorriu largamente assim que desligou o celular. Finalmente o jogo caminhava para onde ela desejava.

•••

Assim que saiu do automóvel Temari elevou os óculos escuros, caminhando calmamente até a entrada do atelier da amiga.

Só Ino para fazê-la sair da empresa para conversarem, sabia se tratar de um assunto sério. Algo sobre um recado de Tenten, mas se recusar a pisar na empresa por causa de Gaara, era no mínimo irritante.

Temari estava tão absorta que nem percebeu um rapaz parado de costas a sua frente. O encontrão foi inevitável.

-Me desculpe... – a loira começou, mas assim que reconheceu quem era a pessoa, um sorriso jocoso foi esboçado. – Shikamaru?

-Há quanto tempo, problemática. – Ele que mantinha as mãos no bolso anteriormente, continuou da mesma forma. A diferença era que sua expressão sonolenta agora havia sido trocada por um risco malicioso.

-Pelo jeito você não mudou muito. – o sorriso desdenhoso se formou, analisando o moreno de cima a baixo.

-Ah, eu mudei. – Ele replicou. – Em muitos aspectos, isso lhe garanto. – O tom rouco que ele usou, fez o sorriso de Temari aumentar. Ah, um joguinho com velhos amigos é sempre bom. Especialmente quando o velho amigo em questão foi uma amizade colorida.

-Onde está Ino? – Ela mudou de assunto assumindo uma postura séria.

-Na próxima sala, virando à esquerda. Se quiser eu a acompanho. – Shikamaru se ofereceu, já imaginando a resposta.

-Desde quando você é cavalheiro, _bebê chorão_?

-Você continua problemática não é, mulher?

Temari revirou os orbes, e não respondeu, apenas seguiu a direção da sala em que ele indicara que Ino estaria.

Shikamaru apenas a observou o andar sensual da loira, balançou a cabeça. Aquela loira era problema. Mas quem disse que quando se tratava dela, ele ligava para isso?

[...]

-Então ela agora fica no prédio perto do cara de cobra? – Temari analisou. -Dessa forma fica mais difícil se aproximar da menina, além disso, esse tal de Kabuto fica com ela todo tempo.

-Foi o que Tenten me disse, Temari. E que nós precisamos nos reunir para resolver logo esse assunto, o casal já que saber as quantas anda o caso.

-Esse caso é mais complicado do que pensamos, não é simplesmente eliminar alguém.

-Ah, eu esqueci o quanto você _ama_ deixar sobreviventes. – Ino soltou uma risada irônica.

-Que seja! – Ela fez um gesto de pouco caso. – Ah, e desde quando você e aquele preguiçoso trabalham juntos? – Ino ao ouvir o questionamento, riu. Temari fingiu não perceber o motivo do riso.

-Algum problema específico com isso? – a estilista alfinetou.

-Nenhum. – Temari mirava suas unhas bem feitas.

-Ah, Temari, não me diga que vocês dois já resolveram brincar de recordar é viver, isso é tão clichê. – Ino não se conteve em caçoar.

-Clichê seria a sua relação com um certo ruivo, que por um acaso é meu irmão.

Ino bufou e ignorou a alfinetada. Temari sorriu vitoriosa.

-Isso é diferente. – contestou.

-A diferença é que entre mim e o Nara é uma provocação pelo nosso caso adolescente. Você e o Gaara têm uma tensão sexual mal resolvida.

-Pare de ser ridícula, Temari! – a estilista esbravejou já não controlando o mal humor.

-Você sabe que é a mais pura verdade, queridinha. – A empresária não se abalou com a histeria da amiga. - Agora a loira aqui terá de se livrar de uns vermes insignificantes que pensam entender de negócios. – Temari ajeitou a bolsa sobre os ombros, seguindo em direção a porta. - Deseje-me sorte. Ah, e se quiser _conversar_ com Gaara, ele estará em casa hoje no fim da tarde.

Ino revirou os olhos vendo a amiga sorrir de forma maliciosa. Temari vinha com cada idéia absurda. Jogou-se no sofá já sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Ela e aquele ruivo arrogante e idiota? Tensão sexual? Ah, isso é ridículo.

•••

Já era final da tarde quando chegara a seu apartamento. Hinata retirou os sapatos na entrada de casa. Estava até o momento em uma reunião com as garotas, revendo todas as possibilidades para uma maior aproximação com relação à Saori.

As informações de Tenten eram imensamente preciosas. Essa festa, financiada pelo próprio Orochimaru, seria o momento perfeito para por o plano em prática. O problema era o tal guardião: Kabuto. Que segundo a fonte de Tenten não saía de perto da menina.

Temari e Ino por seus status sociais certamente seriam convidadas para o evento. Restaria Sakura e Hinata para se infiltrarem e agirem. Tenten por ser somente funcionária da empresa não deveria está presente. Tudo precisava ser meticulosamente articulado, se algo saísse errado, poderia implicar em conseqüências irreversíveis.

Hinata atirou-se na sua cama macia completamente exausta, assim que a preguiça permitisse iria tomar um revigorante banho e se empanturrar de besteiras.

Após o banho e de ligar para a pizzaria mais próxima, começou a preparar uma deliciosa panela de brigadeiro. Uma das iguarias que havia aprendido com sua madrinha em uma das inúmeras viagens que elas faziam.

Ligou o aparelho de som e colocou uma música animada. Fechou as cortinas da sala de estar. Queria transitar a vontade pela casa com seu confortável pijama, composto de uma blusinha de alças e um short.

Hinata havia terminado de secar a louça e arrumava todas as guloseimas em cima da mesinha da sala, separou também um filme de comédia, nada de romances melosos, estava sem paciência para eles. Quando o interfone na cozinha tocou.

Indo abrir a porta para finalmente engordar com uma maravilhosa pizza, Hinata piscou várias vezes ao ver o entregador.

-Pela sua expressão acho que deveria ser seu entregador de pizzas oficial, pelo menos eu ia ter diversão garantida.

-Itachi!

-Sentiu saudades, amor? – o sorriso cafajeste esboçado no rosto masculino.

-Onde foi que você se meteu pode-se saber?

-Sim senhora, mulher. – Itachi passou por uma Hinata vermelha de raiva e depositou a pizza em cima da pia, voltando-se para a morena mostrando um sorrisinho provocativo. – Tive alguns assuntos para resolver, achei que você nem fosse lembrar-se da minha existência, já que seu amado primo está aqui.

Hinata rolou os olhos. Neji era outro que ela não fazia idéia de onde estava.

-Esse é outro que sumiu. – ela reclamou.

-Viu? – Itachi estava deitado no sofá completamente à vontade. - Demorou de escolher, vai ficar sem os dois.

Hinata lançou um olhar assassino para o advogado. Este riu com gosto.

-Mas para sua sorte eu sou um bom homem.

-Você não é um bom homem. – Hinata se aproximou dele comendo brigadeiro.

-Isso depende do ponto de vista, ok? – Ele replicou sem perder o ar maroto.

-Ah, cala a boca, e vem logo antes que a pizza esfrie.

•••

Suspirou ligeiramente entediada. Temari havia dito que iria apanhar alguns documentos no andar de cima, que tinha esquecido e que não iria demorar. As duas após a reunião resolveram fazer compras, para se distrair.

Cruzou as pernas, fitando a tela do celular. Já estava com fome, e um tanto cansada. O atelier estava a cada dia mais requisitado, além disso, tinha os inúmeros desfiles e eventos de moda que exigiam sua presença.

Além de tudo isso, havia o seu segundo trabalho, aquele que ninguém tinha ciência.

Cansada de ficar sentada, Ino levantou do sofá e caminhou pela suntuosa cobertura. Aquele com certeza era um dos inúmeros imóveis de Temari. Logo deveria está sendo alugado, já que estava mobiliado.

Ino se assustou ao ouvir um barulho. Será que Temari já tinha retornado? Permaneceu parada, se fosse um ladrão teria que ter cautela. O causador do barulho apareceu na sala de repente, causando outro susto na loira.

-Você? – Ino crispou os olhos. – O que faz aqui?

Gaara arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, gesto que na opinião da estilista deixou-o insuportavelmente sexy.

-Acho que a pergunta apropriada seria: o que _você _faz aqui? – Gaara cruzou os braços rentes ao peito nu. Havia acabado de sair do banho, enrolado em uma toalha branca. Os cabelos ruivos úmidos ainda estavam bagunçados, as gotículas de água caiam sobre o torso definido, fato que parecia não incomodá-lo.

Como Ino permanecia calada, afinal ela estava entretida em observar o ruivo minuciosamente.

Gaara caminhou até a loira esboçando um sorrisinho pretensioso.

-Vai continuar me secando ou responder a pergunta?

-Quem estava te secando seu ridículo? – Retrucou Ino, sua face tingindo de vermelho, irritada. Gaara sorriu de canto.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, loira.

-A culpa é da sua irmã, ok? Eu achei que esse apartamento fosse dela, mas pelo jeito não é. – Ino cerrou os dentes, insatisfeita. – Ah, irei matá-la por essa brincadeira sem graça, assim que ela voltar.

Gaara ouvia o discurso da loira sem se abalar, impassível. Às vezes sem que ela visse, ele esboçava um sorriso de canto, divertido.

-Aliás, que saber? Eu vou embora agora. - E girando nos calcanhares a loira saiu tentando abrir a porta.

-Que foi? Não consegue abrir uma porta? – Gaara debochou, divertindo-se ao ver a expressão irritada da Yamanaka.

-Vai se ferrar, Gaara. – Ela grunhiu. - A porta está trancada. Onde estão as malditas chaves?

-Você é cega também? Tem um chaveiro aí do lado.

-Só se a chave for invisível, babaca – a voz era embargada de ironia enquanto ela apontava para o chaveiro vazio.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, caminhou até a loira que mantinha uma expressão vitoriosa pela aparente confusão dele.

-Temari deve ter levado a chave. – Falou Gaara como se o fato não tivesse importância.

-Como? – Ino desfez seu sorriso, e uma veia saltou em sua testa, algo que ela tentou controlar, já que ficar irritada só a faria ter rugas mais cedo.

-Você vai ter que esperar ela voltar, e abrir a porta.

-Olha aqui, ruivo babaca, eu não vou ficar no mesmo ambiente que você! Derrube essa porta, agora mesmo! – Esbravejou.

Gaara simplesmente a ignorou, seguindo na direção do seu quarto. Ino inflou-se de fúria. E a passos firmes o seguiu, para sua falta de sorte ou excesso dela, assim que entrou no quarto, Gaara soltara a toalha sem se importar com a presença de Ino.

Por alguns segundos a mulher ficou paralisada. Que homem era aquele? As pernas eram bem feitas, os músculos no lugar, tudo proporcional. E minha nossa que bunda era aquela?

Ino, que isso! Contenha-se. É só o Gaara nojento e insuportável. Ok, ela tinha de admitir que ele pudesse ser tudo isso, mas ainda sim, era muito gostoso.

Assim que a loira voltou a si, ele já estava trajando uma boxer preta. Fingindo não notar a análise dela, ele dirigiu-se a sua cama, deitando e ignorando os protestos de Ino.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Isso é uma cama, o que se faz nas camas? – Gaara ergueu o rosto e o apoio no cotovelo, esboçando um esgar jocoso. – Será mesmo que não sabe, loira?

-Escute bem seu idiota pretensioso, eu não vou ficar falando da minha vida íntima para você, e não se faça de estúpido porque você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Como assim você vai dormir? O que eu faço enquanto espero a louca da sua irmã voltar? – Falou num só fôlego.

-Dormir também.

-No sofá? – Ino o encarou, chocada. - Você vai colocar uma mulher como eu para dormir no so-fá?

-Eu dividiria a minha cama com você...

-Nem pensar! – Ino chiou batendo o pé e empinando o rosto. – Prefiro dormir no chão.

-Ótimo. – Ele ajeitou o travesseiro e continuo descoberto, espalhando-se pela cama. – Se mudar de idéia me avise. – o tom rouco e malicioso fez à loira ficar imensamente aborrecida.

Passaram-se cerca de vinte minutos que ela se remexia naquele sofá. A sonolência já estava dominando-a. E por um instante achou que seu corpo estava sendo carregado. Sem coragem para abrir os olhos, ela preferiu se aconchegar aquela fonte de calor.

Gaara ao notar que ela estava quase dormindo, deixou-a se aninhar em seus braços. Ô diabo de mulher geniosa. Deitou-a calmamente na cama. Ino estremeceu ao seu lado, encolhendo-se, o ruivo apanhou o cobertor para aquecê-la, em seguida se enfiou nas cobertas, aproximando o corpo feminino de junto do seu.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do ruivo, era bom ele se preparar para os gritos quando ela acordar.

•••

Hinata já estava quase adormecida, nem havia prestado atenção no filme, sua cabeça apoiada na perna de Itachi, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos negros dela, fazendo-a suspirar de satisfação pelo afago.

O moreno, vendo que ela dormia, carregou-a até o quarto, depositando-a suavemente sobre o colchão. Itachi beijou a testa dela e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Hinata despertou, esfregando os olhos perolados, ela percebeu está sozinha no cômodo, provavelmente Itachi havia levado-a até ali, ela ponderou. Sorriu pelo gesto.

Porém, recordava-se nitidamente que seu sonho estava dominado por uma situação que ainda tentava compreender. O beijo que Sasuke lhe roubara. Não poderia negar está tentada a tirar-lhe satisfações, mas lembrou-se também, que naquele dia, havia mandando o Uchiha mais novo esquecer o assunto e que fosse embora.

Despertou de seus devaneios após vastos minutos, ao ver Itachi sair do banho vestindo uma calça de moletom preta. Itachi espreguiçou-se, e ao vê-la acordada, lançou-lhe um curto sorriso.

-Achei que você estaria no décimo terceiro sono. – Ele se aproximou acomodando-se na cama junto dela.

-Sono leve. – Ela alegou. - Nem me lembro direito do filme, você assistiu ele todo? – Hinata virou-se para encará-lo. Itachi que mantinha apoiado o rosto no braço, riu.

-Eu estava cochilando, admito. – ambos riram.

Instalou-se um silêncio desconfortável para Hinata. Itachi a observava de modo minucioso, e ela percebia que não era só desejo que ela despertava nele. Hinata o fitou com intensidade, seu semblante revelando emoções conflitantes de pesar e desejo. Contudo era tão difícil resistir àqueles olhos negros, ao charme, o sorriso, o toque de suas mãos.

Hinata não se afastou quando o moreno se aproximou dela, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas. Itachi puxou-a para mais perto, e a morena por fim, enroscou as pernas na cintura dele, passando os braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha mais velho.

-Não consigo resistir a você. – Itachi sussurrou, arrastando o nariz pelo lóbulo da orelha feminina, deslizando até o pescoço, indo e voltando. Estreitou mais o corpo lânguido da morena de encontro ao seu, tomando os lábios com um beijo sôfrego.

Moldando-se ainda mais ao calor daquele corpo viril, Hinata, correspondeu ao beijo com ímpeto. Itachi explorou-lhe a boca com a língua cálida, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estimulava os lábios com os seus, provocando, instigando. A fragrância masculina embriagando-a.

Hinata puxava os fios negros com ímpeto, explorando a boca do moreno com cobiça. Ele, então, insinuou as mãos sob a parte de cima do pijama dela, causando sensações abrasadoras no corpo sinuoso, com seu toque experiente sobre o colo acetinado, parou apenas por tempo o bastante para ergue-lhe a blusa do pijama, e retirá-la.

Acariciaram-se mutuamente sentindo os corpos um do outro, agora livres de qualquer vestimenta. Ambos se perderam em um poderoso deleite, em meio a gemidos e palavras desconexas.

Itachi voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço com lábios úmidos e a mordisca-lhe a pele nua sensualmente, sua respiração um tanto ofegante.

Hinata deslizava as mãos pela tez levemente bronzeada. Os músculos dos ombros largos e o tórax forte, bem definidos, eram instigados pelas longas unhas da Hyuuga, que percorriam todo o corpo masculino.

Ele deslizou a mão pela parte interna das coxas femininas, proporcionando-lhe incríveis sensações naquela área. Então Itachi cobriu o corpo curvilíneo para enfim ambos se consumirem em uma plenitude de prazer.

•••

**N/a: Não, isso NÃO é uma ilusão, pessoas. Olha só quem resolveu ressurgir das cinzas, pois é. A mente morena louca aqui! xD E surtando mais um pouco: AH, AGORA SOU UNIVERSITÁRIA! xD Aproveitando que os dias da matrícula ainda não chegaram, vamos as postagens.**

**Bem, sei que a demora foi gigante, mas enfim desculpem. Problemas, bloqueios, resultados de vestibulares que não me ajudavam em nada. Com muito custo esse capítulo saiu, e espero que vocês curtam ele. Sobre o capítulo: Tenten e Sasori, quem esperava? Acho que ninguém ;) Temari ta brincando com perigo prendendo a Ino e o meu ruivo sexy no mesmo apartamento, rs. Sakura e Naruto, eu preciso dizer que adoro esses dois. Sasuke anda bem pensativo, né? E a Hina só fez pensar no Itachi delícia que ele aparece entregando pizza. Adoro! xD**

**Mahara-Chan **- Pois é, flor! Eu sei que sou desnaturada, haha. O que será que a Hina tem para todos ficarem morrendo por ela, né? Que besteira, uma secada nele não faz mal xD E nesse, os casais dominaram mais uma vez. Que bom que gostou, flor.

**Roh Mateus **- Nem me fala em querer o Itachi, é uma tentação ambulante esse homem. *capota* Foi fofo mesmo. Obrigada por comentar, Roh :)

**HWinchester** - Então seja muito bem vinda, flor :D Sem problemas, o importante é que você comentou. Fico feliz por isso! Hinata ta podendo, haha.

**Nathalia Cheron **- Não foi por maldade, xuxu. Juro! Eu já sei que você ama o Naruto. Nem tem o que falar, amiga. Ela é sortuda, hahaha.

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123** - Jess :D Até que enfim! Hahaha. Concorrência ta alta mesmo, e com qualidade. Ino é muito diva! Adoro ela.

**Miloca381** - Preeeema *_* Isso era o que a gente esperava dele, tadinho. Super fofa e inteligente. O jeito de falar é do tipo: "Te esnobo, beijos!" Cadê sua senha? Haha.

**Akasuna no Luna **- Seja bem vinda, flor! :D Espero que continue acompanhando.

**FranHyuuga** - Fraaaaaaan, xuxu *_* Você me deixa sem graça com elogios, sabia? HAHA. Fazer o quê se a diva tinha que colocar o irmão gastadeiro no lugar. A relação deles fica conturbada a cada minuto, mas a Ino faz questão de dizer que não ta nem aí para ele, será mesmo? xD Quis mudar um pouco, no caso foi ao contrário, ela tenta esconder o que sente e ele ainda é meio inocente sobre os próprios sentimentos, o que faz o loiro levar tudo na brincadeira. Avançou também pela fonte dela, né? Juntou o últil ao agradável. Já sabia que você ia amar os momentos NejiHina, haha. Ela é uma sortuda desgraçada. Ah, Fran, sua perva! HAHA. Nem fala, as vezes fico com vontade de deixar ela com o Itachi, mas já tenho um caminho digno para o meu amor. Pode esperar que essas disputas vão continuar, e pretendo fazê-las com uma dose de comédia. Chega de amor fácil para o Sasuke! Ta na hora dele correr atrás do que quer. Pode apostar que se depender dela o Orochimaru vai morrer do modo mais cruel. Estou em falta nas suas fics, mas juro me atualizar, viu? Beeijo!

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, aos que favoritaram, mas não se manisfestaram, haha.**

**Beijos, e até a próxima atualização, que não sei quando vai ser. xD Reviews? **


End file.
